Power Rangers: New Generation
by VFrame
Summary: Casey and Alissa are only teenagers, but they will soon have a huge task on their plate. How are they and their families going to cope with having to carry on the legacy of the Power Rangers? I will be writing another story simultaneously with this one called Power Rangers: No Threat. Check that one out to and let me know what you think! REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED :D
1. Saturday Morning

_Hey, what's up? As per request, I'm going to write this story simultaneously with No Threat._

_Just a small note (in case you didn't read the summary): this story will be about the lives of the Westbrook and King children (and others). Basically details what happens after Rescue Ops._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story just as much as my other ones!_

* * *

**==Palisade, North Carolina, United States==**

It was a great, warm, sunny, autumn Saturday morning in Palisade and nobody could have asked for better weather. After the whole Ranger mishap a decade-and-a-half before, things were looking really nice. Palisade was the place to be.

Sixteen-year-old Casey Westbrook slowly opened her sharp blue eyes to an irritating sound in her room. She was a fairly pretty girl who took in looks almost directly from her mother. From the blonde hair to the peachy complexion, everything about her screamed to be an exact replica. Sometimes, the family had a hard time telling apart which pictures were of her and which were of her mother as a teenager.

After trying to sleep in late, the last thing she wanted to hear was someone making noise in her room in the wee hours of the morning. When she got up and squinted her eyes slowly open, she saw her eleven-year-old brother, Max, messing around on her computer.

Max, like Casey, looked directly like one of their parents. Unlike Casey, however, Max resembled more of his father. The only thing that differentiated Max from his father was that Max had a lighter shade of brunette hair.

"Max!" she exclaimed in fury. "Like, what the hell are you doing in my room!?"

"Uh-oh!" Max panicked and ran out of Casey's room.

"What did he do?" Casey asked herself as she hopped out of her bed and onto her computer. She saw several E-Diary pages open and realized that he had been reading her own E-Diary. "MOM! DAD!"

"What is going on in here?" Casey's father, Raylan, asked as he barged into her room. "Do you have any idea what time of the morning it is?"

"Oh. My. Gosh. Max was reading my diary!" Casey complained. "He broke into my room and used, like, his stupid computer skills or something to read what I had written."

"Are you _really _that important of a person to have super secret files?" Raylan asked sarcastically.

"That's not the point!" Casey yelled. "He, like, snuck into my room!"

"Okay, and we'll discipline him at a more appropriate time during the day." Raylan replied. "Now please, your mother had a rough day at work yesterday and just wants some sleep. Do you think you can give that to her?"

"Fine, but only if you promise to yell at Max."

"Whatever, I promise." Raylan said, walking out of Casey's room. "Man, I am definitely going to regret that decision."

* * *

"MOOOOOM! DAAAAAD!" sixteen-year-old Alissa King shouted at the top of her lungs.

Alissa was what most boys considered to be one of the prettiest girls in the school. She got her good looks directly from her mother, to which she looked almost exactly like. She had long brunette hair that curled at the bottom which complimented her perfect figurine.

She moaned and wiped off some whipped cream on her face. Her eleven-year-old sister, Kelsey, played the sleeping prank of putting whipped cream on her hands and tickling her nose using a feather.

"What do you want?" Alissa's mother, Ryleigh, groaned and walked into her room.

"Kelsey just did the classic feather and whipped cream trick on me!" Alissa complained. "I was sleeping peacefully until that _brat_ rushed in!"

"Well, I don't see Kelsey anywhere." Ryleigh said. "Wait...but I do see whipped cream all over your face!"

"See what I mean!?"

"That's hysterical!" Ryleigh laughed.

"Mom, it's totally not funny!

"Don't worry, I'll tell her what she did wrong." Ryleigh assured her teenage daughter. "Just go back to bed and let and your father catch up some sleep. It's a Saturday and I don't see why you kids are up so early."

* * *

"And then he ran away!" Casey told her family about her incident with Max at the breakfast table. "It was, like, so annoying!"

"Yeah, but you're always so secretive over your diary!" Max defended himself. "It would make _anyone _curious!"

"You guys are _both _losers." their other sister and Max's twin, Charlotte, joked. Like Casey, she also very much resembled her mother.

"Daddy, weren't you supposed to yell at Max?" Casey asked her father, who was peacefully pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"Guys, come on. Let's start this morning off on a good foot." Raylan told his children.

"Can we just have a good day?" their mother, Emma, added in. "Why do you kids always have to find something to fight about _every morning_?"

"I'll be quiet if you and daddy punish Max." Casey crossed her arms.

"Casey, you're _sixteen _and Max is _eleven_." Emma reminded her daughter. "Act like a teenager."

"And this is how teenagers are supposed to act." Casey protested. "I'm not budging until Max gets one month of no TV time."

"You guys are going to be the death of me." Emma groaned.

"Okay, that's it, both of you are grounded for a whole month." Raylan ultimately decided.

"Why am I grounded?" Casey asked in shock. "What did I do wrong?"

"And why I am grounded?" Max asked as well. "I just happened to let my curiosity get the best of me!"

"You're grounded for sneaking into your sister's room and reading her private stuff." Raylan pointed at Max. "And you're grounded because your attitude is just plain _awful_." Raylan pointed at Casey. "Now I don't want to hear an if, and, or but from either of your mouths."

"Does that make me the good kid?" Charlotte asked innocently. Casey and Max stuck their tongues out at her.

"Don't try and suck up." Raylan scolded her.

"Couldn't you guys just have let us be a _normal _family for a day?" Emma asked. "Why does there always have to be some sort of conflict?"

"I don't need this crap. I'm going to me room." Casey stormed off upstairs.

"Does this make me the better kid?" Max asked, trying to mimic his twin.

"Don't pull off a Charlotte or I'll ground you twice as hard." Raylan said sternly.

* * *

"I hate you so much!" Alissa shouted at her younger sister in the living room.

"Does it look like I care?" Kelsey brushed off Alissa's comments. Like Alissa, Kelsey looked almost exactly like Ryleigh. Apart from having a lighter shade of hair, she was practically Alissa's mini-me.

"Well, you should care."

"And why is that?"

"Girls, could you both please quit fighting?" Ryleigh pleaded her daughters.

"Honestly, it's irritating." Johnny, Ryleigh's husband and their father, agreed.

"_You're _irritating." Alissa crossed her arms.

"Man, sometimes I wish I was either Raylan or Emma." Ryleigh sighed.

"I know, their kids are so much more obedient." Johnny sided with his wife. "Why can't you two be like them?"

"Because we aren't them." Alissa protested. "I'm my own person."

"And you're really bad at being a person." Kelsey joked. For an eleven-year-old, her insults were on par with her sister.

"I'm going to my room, you guys can do whatever you want." Alissa stormed upstairs.

Up in her room, Alissa was free from whatever her parents had to say. She pulled out her phone and started to text her best friend, Casey.

"_hey case, what's going on?_"

"_nothin much, wbu?_" Casey replied.

"_just gettin yelled at for doing absolutely nothing._"

"_ha no way, same over here._"

"_what happened to you?_" Alissa asked.

"_max read my diary and I WAS THE ONE WHO GOT GROUNDED! wheres the logic in that?_" Casey informed Alissa.

"_thats really stupid, sorry 2 hear that._"

"_whabbout you?_"

"_kelsey pulled off the classic feather and whipped cream trick on me while i was sleeping and i got yelled at for causing a disturbance._"

"_wow that sucks. did u get grounded_?" Casey asked.

"_no._"

"_lucky! my stupid parents took away my tv and computer time for a whole month!_"

"_that really sux._"

"_tell me about it._"

"_well, i'm probly gonna go nap so i'll ttyl. we hangin out today?_"

"_yeah, cya!_"

* * *

_Well, that's the first chapter! What did you think?_

_When will the Ranger powers start to show up? Who's the bad guy? Why do Casey and Alissa have major attitude problems? Haha, find out in the next chapter of...New Generation!_

_Okay, corny outro aside, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter just as much as I did writing it!_

_And as always, **drop a review, good or bad!**_


	2. Another Day In Palisade High School

**==Palisade, North Carolina, United States==**

After another weekend of doing absolutely nothing, Monday rolled around and it was time to go to school for the week. The halls of Palisade High School were crowded by busy students trying to get to class, go to the library, or just hang out in the hallways.

Casey showed up to school wearing her favorite color - a flowery yellow dress with uggs boots. Alissa, on the other hand, preferred pink to be her favorite color. She showed up in a pink sweatshirt and denim shorts.

Alissa's mother, Ryleigh, once taught at Palisade High School. However, after realizing that she may one day have to teach her daughter, she saved her the embarrassment and transferred to a nearby high school.

Casey stowed some textbooks into her locker and took some others out before finally shutting it. When she turned around, she saw Alissa standing behind her.

"Hey, Casey!" Alissa beamed.

"Oh, hey, Alissa." Casey groaned.

"Like, why the long face?"

"It's Monday and we have a _whole five days_ of school."

"Oh, get over it. We'll live. It's only, like, the second week of school."

"Which means we also have a whole year of school." Casey fake-chuckled.

"Wow, you don't like to think positively." Alissa chuckled.

"It's just that my guidance counselor pretty much, like, recommended me for all AP and Honors classes and now that's, like, all that's on my schedule." Casey complained. "I have to go from having a boring school day to having a boring home night."

"Hey, you have your parents' brains. They're both really smart."

"Yeah, and I wish I wasn't super smart." Casey groaned. "It kinda sucks when people, like, have high expectations of you."

"It's your junior year of high school, Case." Alissa reminded her. "It's supposed to be your hardest. While my classes are nowhere close to as hard as yours, they're still pretty hard for me."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Casey sighed. The bell rang and students started to scramble around the hallways. "Well, that's the bell, I guess I better go off to AP Biology. At least I sit next to Wyatt Wilcox."

"O-M-G, no way!" Alissa exclaimed.

"Yeah, our last names are together in class alphabetical order, so the teacher put us at the same table."

"Wow, you are, like, so lucky!" Alissa bubbled.

"I know!" Casey giggled.

"Alright Case, I'll see you at lunch!" Alissa waved and started to walk away. "Tell me what happens in class!"

"Yup!" Casey smiled and walked off in the opposite direction.

* * *

"And that is the basing of the Endosymbiotic Theory." the AP Biology teacher, Ms. Kiffin, instructed the class. "Now, are there any questions?"

"Are you suggesting that the mitochondria and chloroplast derived from ancient bacterium?" Casey raised her hand and asked.

"Yes, that is what the theory states." Ms. Kiffin nodded. "My, you pick on this subject quite fast!" she complimented Casey.

"Um, thank you?" Casey put her hand down.

"Wow, you're really smart." Wyatt Wilcox whispered to her from his seat.

Wyatt Wilcox was the definition of a high school bad-boy, which was why all the girls fell for him. Not to mention that fact that he was a senior, which attracted all of the underclassmen girls. From his shaggy brown hair to his leather jacket and ripped jeans, he could have been mistaken for a biker any day of the week.

"Uh...thanks!" Casey stammered. It wasn't everyday that Wyatt noticed her existence, so she didn't know how to react when he spoke the first words.

"Hey, do you think you can help me study for our next quiz?" Wyatt asked in his sly voice. "As you can tell, I'm not exactly the smartest kid in class."

"Uhh...yeah...yeah I can!" Casey babbled. "Um...where...where should we meet up?"

"Wanna meet up at the library or something?" Wyatt asked. "Or we could go to that Java House place."

"That...uhh...sounds great!" Casey exclaimed. "So...is this...like a date or something?"

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that." Wyatt nodded.

Casey couldn't contain her emotions. She wanted to explode out of her seat.

* * *

When lunchtime came around, all of the kids crowded around the school cafeteria. While it wasn't the best food on the planet, students also had a choice to pack their lunches, in which most students did.

"So he's, like, practically asking me on a date!" Casey told Alissa and the rest of their friends about AP Biology at her lunch table. "I don't even know what to do!"

Casey and Alissa sat at the 'pretty girl table'. It was a guy's dream to be invited to the table, and only a select few had ever had the chance to press their butts against a seat there.

"Wow, every girl would, like, _kill _to be you, right now." Alissa said. "You should consider yourself lucky!"

"I know! This is unreal!" Casey exclaimed.

"I think he posted online that he likes girls with an attitude or something." one of their friends told her. "I'd act like a total bitch."

"Why would he like that?" Casey asked.

"I don't know, I heard he just likes to put girls in their place." another one of their friends said. "It gives him a feeling of _control_."

"Oh, like, who cares? He's hot!"

* * *

Finally, the school day came to an end and students started to make their ways outside. After a long fought Monday, most of the students were tired and just wanted to go home to relax.

"Hey, Case." Alissa waved as she walked to her best friend's locker. "Can you give me a ride home today?"

"Lucky for you, I drove to school." Casey smiled. "So I can drive you back."

"Sweet! Thanks!" Alissa started to walk over to her own locker.

"What's up, Casey?" a deep, harsh voice asked her. She turned around, startled."

"Oh...um...hey, Wyatt." she greeted her crush. "What's...uh...going on?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to study at the Java House tonight or something?"

"Um..." Casey remembered that he liked girls with an attitude. "Well, what if I don't want to?"

"Heh..." Wyatt smirked. "You will."

"No." Casey protested. She wasn't serious, but she just wanted to play along.

"We'll see about that tonight. I'll meet you there and that's final." he walked away before she could come back at him.

From a distance, Alissa watched their conversation. Something about it made her feel queasy, however.

"That didn't sound like fun..." she mumbled to herself.

"Hey, Alissa!" a male voice exclaimed from behind her.

"What do _you _want, Trevor?" Alissa groaned.

Trevor was the classic high school loner. While kids didn't pick on him, he just wasn't ever able to find the right group of friends. He was a skinny child with short brown hair that matched his eyes. What Alissa found irritating about him was that he had a massive crush on Casey and wouldn't leave either of them alone about it.

"Can you tell Wyatt not to talk to _my girl_?" Trevor asked.

"Your girl?" Alissa widened her eyes. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Yeah."

"For the hundredth time, she is not interested in you!" Alissa exclaimed. "What's it going to take to get that into your head?"

"Neither of you know it, but I'm destined to be her soul mate!" Trevor protested. "Wyatt isn't the right fit for her. I'm the guy she's always wanted."

"Wow, you are one stubborn kid, aren't you?" Alissa asked. "Even though I do agree with you about Wyatt."

"What do you mean?" Trevor asked.

"Wyatt doesn't seem like he's too interested in Casey for who she is." Alissa admitted. "He's got something up his sleeve and I know it."

"How about we find out?" Trevor suggested.

"Um, no." Alissa stated.

"You said it yourself that you don't like where this relationship is going..."

"But that doesn't mean that-"

"Alissa, let's get real here." Trevor crossed his arms. "Casey is walking into a deathtrap and you know it."

"You're right..."

"So, what do you say?"

"Fine, I'll help you out. But if we get caught, I'm blaming it all on you."

"Deal!"


	3. Used

**==Palisade, North Carolina, United States==**

Casey spent hours trying to wear the perfect outfit for her study date with Wyatt. She had been pining after him for years and now that she finally had his attention, she wouldn't do anything to lose it.

"Hey, loser!" Max ran into her room and fired a spitball at her.

"MAX!" she roared, grabbing her brother and tackling him to the ground.

"Get off of me!" Max pleaded.

"SHUT UP, PEST!" she shouted into his ear.

"Make me!" Max shouted back.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now." she mumbled and pressed his face straight into the carpet.

"Augh...I...can't...breathe!" he whined.

"Then learn to leave me alone!" Casey shouted and pulled her brother's head off of the ground.

"Mom! Dad!" Max called his parents and ran out of the room.

"Are you kidding me?" Casey asked. "Tattle-tale!"

"What happened now?" Emma asked and walked into Casey's room alongside a crying Max.

"Max ran into my room and shot a spitball at me while I was getting ready to go out!" Casey told her mom.

"And then she pile-drived me into the ground!" Max also told her mom.

"You should ground him!" Casey crossed her arms.

"No, you should ground _her_!" Max crossed his arms.

"Aren't you both already grounded?" Emma reminded her children. "Max, you go to your room and Casey, you stay in yours."

"But...I have a date tonight at the Java House!" Casey complained.

"On a weeknight? You've got to be kidding me." Emma shook her head. "You're not going anywhere, especially after making plans without asking me or your dad."

"But...but...it's with Wyatt Wilcox! You can't say no!"

"I just did."

"Mom!"

"Casey Anne Westbrook, don't test my patience!" Emma warned her daughter.

"MOM!"

"N-O. No. And that's final." Emma walked out of her daughter's room.

"This isn't fair!" Casey jumped onto her bed and started crying. "Why does it always have to be me?"

* * *

"Okay, so what was your 'brilliant idea'?" Alissa asked Trevor when they both walked inside the Java House.

"I never had an idea, I just wanted to spy from a distance." Trevor explained

"So you're saying we just watch in on their conversation?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"That's kinda weird. She's my best friend!"

"But you're also worried for her, right?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah, something doesn't seem right..."

"So you'll go along with it, right?"

"Fine, whatever, let's just get this over with."

Trevor smiled and pulled out a microphone from his pocket. He did some tinkering with it and wrapped tape around it. Then, he walked over to a study table and carefully placed it under the bottom. He handed Alissa a set of wireless headphones.

"What are these for?" Alissa asked with them in her hand.

"So you can listen in to their conversation, duh." Trevor narrowed his eyes.

"What makes you think she'll sit at that table specifically?" Alissa asked and pointed to the table that Trevor tapped. "That's such a small chance."

"Trust me, it's first from the door and is a two-person study table. She'd be crazy to _not _sit there."

"I'm trusting you on this, Trevor." Alissa sighed.

"Okay, now we just have to find a place to hide."

* * *

Despite being not allowed to leave the house, Casey had her intentions on sneaking out through her room window. Since her car keys were still on her nightstand, she could easily sneak out and drive down to the Java House. She would have to deal with her parents later, but it was well worth it.

She quickly and quietly opened the hatch on her window and tried to step out. When she sat on her windowsill, she looked down and gulped. It was a drop, but it was on padded grass, meaning that it would soften her fall. She closed her eyes and jumped from her window.

Once she was on the ground, she made a bolt for her car. She quickly turned it in and zoomed it away to the Java House.

* * *

After a stressful drive, Casey finally made it to the Java House. She had never snuck out like that before in her life and she wasn't sure what would happen afterwards, but she had to deal with it.

"Hey, you're kinda late." Wyatt said to Casey when he saw her walk through the doors of the Java House. "Is everything okay?"

Luckily, there was almost no one at the Java House on a weeknight, which meant that Casey and Wyatt could pretty much talk unrestricted.

"Yeah...it's all good..." Casey stammered. "Umm...what did...you need help with?" she asked.

"I just wanted to know if you could catch me up in AP Bio." Wyatt shrugged. "I found a table we could sit at over there."

"Sounds...great..."

Wyatt led Casey over to the table that Trevor conveniently tapped. He sat down after she did and lay all of his books out over the open space they shared. Casey opened his AP Bio notes and started to read.

* * *

"I think I can hear them talking." Trevor told Alissa. After looking around the Java House, they decided that hiding in the janitor's closet was the best idea. "Something sounds like Casey."

"Yep, that's definitely Casey's voice." Alissa confirmed. "And that's definitely Wyatt's voice."

"I told you they'd sit there!" Trevor rubbed it in Alissa's face.

"Okay, I'm not here to have conversation with you. Just listen in."

"_So, you wrote here that a mitochondria has..._" Casey started.

"Man, they're just talking about Biology." Trevor groaned. "I thought this was a date."

"_No, you don't know what you're talking about._" they heard Wyatt's voice say. Alissa instantly remembered that he had control issues.

"Oh, I know where this is going." Alissa jumped in. "Listen in."

"_Umm..._"

"_You and I both know that you need more help than me._" Wyatt said.

"_Uhh...yeah..._"

"What is he doing to her?" Trevor asked. "That's _my _girl! Who does he think he is?"

"I don't like how this conversation is going." Alissa stated. "He's going to take advantage of her."

"He's only using her to get an A." Trevor concluded.

"But he's making it seem like he's interested in her." Alissa added in. "What a jerk!"

Suddenly, there was a noise coming from the doorknob to the janitor's closet. It sounded as if a janitor was trying to unlock the door.

"Oh, we are _so _fucked." Trevor gulped.

The door opened and a shocked janitor shooed the two kids out of the closet. This caused a small scene in the coffee shop and Casey and Wyatt turned to see Alissa and Trevor with headphones on.

"Alissa? What are you doing here?" Casey asked, shocked.

Then, something dropped from under the table that Casey and Wyatt were working at. Wyatt picked up in and examined it.

"This is a microphone..." he stated. "Why is there a microphone here?"

"And you guys are wearing headphones!" Casey shouted. "You guys were spying on us!"

"Casey, please understand..." Alissa pleaded.

"It's not just the fact that you spied on me that I'm pissed at...it's that you brought that creep Trevor along with you!"

"Casey, he may be a creep, but he's also looking out for you." Alissa defended Trevor. "And I'll say it honestly; Wyatt is just using you."

"What did you say about me?"

"I said you're _using her_." Alissa crossed her arms.

"You tryna call me a liar?" he bumped his chest out to make himself look intimidating.

"Wyatt, leave her alone." Casey defended her friend. "It's okay."

"I don't like when people call me a liar."

"And I don't like you." Alissa smirked. "Leave Casey alone and we'll act like this never happened."

"Okay, so what? I wanted an A in Biology and Casey is the smartest girl in class. Was that so hard to ask for?"

"Wyatt..." Casey mumbled. "I thought..."

"You know what? I don't care. I'm out." he said before storming out of the Java House.

"Case..." Alissa hugged her best friend.

"It's not fair..." Casey started to cry.

"It's okay, Case..."

"So, do I just stand here awkwardly?" Trevor asked, watching the two girls hug.

"I'm sorry I called you a creep." Casey sniffled. "Thanks for looking out for me."

"Hey, better get the truth out right now than have your heart dumped in a week's time." Trevor shrugged.

* * *

"Okay, now you go and apologize to your sister." Raylan told Max, who was pouting on his bed.

"What you did wasn't nice." Emma reminded him.

"And what do I get if I do?" Max asked. "I need something in return."

"Mommy! Daddy! Casey's not in her room!" Charlotte ran into her brother's room.

"What are you talking about?" Raylan asked.

"She's not there!"

"You have got to be kidding me..." Raylan groaned. He ran into Casey's room with Emma behind him and saw that she was gone and her window was open.

"Oh, she is so grounded by the time this is over." Raylan muttered.

"You kids..." Emma tried her best not to shout.

"I guess this makes me the good kid right now." Max smiled.

"Right now I want to throw you both out of the house." Emma scolded her son. "You're coming with us while we go look for her."

"Do you know where she could have gone?" Raylan asked, looking out the window. "I don't see her car anywhere."

"The Java House!" Emma answered. "She said she had a date there. She _has_ to be there."

"Man, we're horrible parents." Raylan grumbled. "Come on, honey, let's go find her. Boy, when I get my hands on her..."

Emma nodded and followed Raylan, nudging Charlotte and Max to follow as well.


	4. Inheritance

**==Palisade, North Carolina, United States==**

"I don't even know what to say to her when we find her." Raylan fumed as he sped to the Java House.

"That girl is in so much trouble." Emma shook her head.

"Why did we have to come with you, dad?" Max asked from the backseat as he played a game on his handheld console.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be the good kid." Charlotte smirked.

"Shut up, Charlotte." Max pushed his sister. Luckily, her seatbelt held her in place.

"You're an idiot." Charlotte pushed Max back.

"Quit it, both of you!" Emma shouted at her kids. "Behave!"

"He started it." Charlotte crossed her arms.

"That's only because she opened her stupid mouth." Max crossed his arms as well.

"I opened my stupid mouth because you were being stupid." Charlotte stuck her tongue out at her twin.

"Will you kids please keep quiet?" Emma pleaded. "We're having a stressful day and neither of you are helping."

Raylan finally pulled up at the Java House and parked abruptly in the parking lot. The four of them quickly hopped out of their car and ran into the building in search for Casey.

* * *

"Honey, where did Alissa go?" Johnny asked his wife, who was making something for dinner.

"I thought she was in her room." Ryleigh told Johnny. "Is she not there?"

"No, she's not there." Johnny shook his head.

"That's...odd..."

"Did big bad Alissa sneak out of the house when she isn't supposed to?" Kelsey asked innocently, trying to earn some good-girl points from her parents.

The three of them slowly crept upstairs to Alissa's room and found that she wasn't there. When Johnny looked in her dresser, he found that her purse wasn't there, either. She had to have left the house.

"Oh, she is so doomed." Johnny grumbled.

"Where could she have gone?" Kelsey asked.

"I'm just gonna take a blind guess and say the Java House." Ryleigh answered. "She's always there, she _has _to be there."

* * *

Alissa and Trevor walked Casey around a few blocks to help her blow off steam. She planned on returning to the Java House as her car was still parked there, but she just needed to get some fresh air and think about what happened.

"Not only did my date not work out, I'm also going to be in _so much _trouble when my parents come find me." Casey sniffled. "This sucks."

"It's okay, Case." Alissa wrapped her arm around her. "Just think positive, alright? Like Trevor said, it's better that your heart was broken now than later."

"I guess that's a good way of thinking of it." Casey nodded, still pouring tears from her eyes.

"Do you think we should be walking down this way?" Trevor asked as he noticed them walking down an alley.

"I'm just letting Casey go wherever she needs to." Alissa shrugged.

"I really don't think we should be here." Trevor commented. "This place gives me the creeps."

"Hey, look, fresh meat." the kids heard a sketchy voice call out from the alley.

"Umm..." Alissa widened her eyes. "Who's there?"

"We should go back now!" Trevor shouted. Before he had time to move, someone grabbed him from behind. When he looked up, he saw that two other men had Alissa and Casey in binds. "Let them go!" he shouted, only to be punched in the gut.

"What do we do with these two, boss?" one of the men asked about Casey and Alissa.

"Leave them there." the biggest man answered.

"And what about this guy?" another man asked.

"Leave him here to watch."

Trevor saw tears pour from the girls' faces and tried to shove his way through his captor. With every movement, however, he was harshly punched in the gut.

* * *

Johnny, Ryleigh, and Kelsey reached the Java House in time and also saw Raylan and Emma's car in the parking lot. They knew that something was up with Casey, as well.

"Alissa, too?" Emma asked when she saw Ryleigh walk in.

"She just disappeared." Ryleigh shrugged. "She's not going to like the consequences."

"Neither is Casey." Emma sighed. "Can we just go back to when they were babies?"

"Unfortunately, time has that effect on people." Ryleigh stated. "Just let it be."

Raylan and Johnny walked over to the counter where there was a young woman working. "Do you have any idea where my daughter could be?" Raylan asked. "She's a blonde sixteen-year-old girl."

"And what about my daughter?" Johnny asked. "She's brunette and the same age."

"I saw the two of them with another guy here not too long ago." the woman explained. "The blonde's date ditched and she started crying, so the brunette and this other lanky looking kid took her for a walk or something."

"Do you know which direction they headed?" Raylan asked.

"They took a left out of the store and that's the last I saw them." the woman said. "Other than that, I have no idea where they could be."

"Thank you very much, ma'am." Raylan nodded and bunched up their group. "Okay, guys get in the car, we're going to go look for them."

"Oh, brother." Ryleigh sighed. "This just keeps getting worse, doesn't it?"

* * *

Something feral in Trevor snapped and he escaped his captor's grip. He bolted over to the men who were holding Casey and Alissa captive and ripped them from their grip. When they were caught off guard, he threw both his fists at their guts.

"And stay down!" Trevor shouted as the two men fell to their knees.

Trevor's captor shouted a battle cry and came running for him along with the gang leader, who the gang members referred to as 'boss'. Trevor quickly rolled under their grip and kneed his captor where it hurt. This just left him and the 'boss'.

"Who do you think you are, little boy?" the gang leader taunted.

"You don't mess with me. _Nobody _messes with me." Trevor warned the boss.

"Pssht, are you kidding me?" the gang leader chuckled. "Look at you, you're a lanky piece of shit!"

"That just kicked three of your henchmen's asses." Trevor stood in a defensive stance. "Wanna come at me?"

"Actually, I would love to!" the gang leader shouted, rushing straight at Trevor. Before he could reach the teenager, Casey grabbed him by his legs and brought him to the ground.

"Stay down!" she shouted and spat on him.

"My, you're quite powerful for a pretty little girl." he laughed and threw her off. "You three just don't get it, do you?" the boss asked. As he said that, his three henchmen were finally able to recover enough to stand up.

"Where do you go from here, kids?" one of the henchmen asked. "You're toast...all of you."

"Casey! Alissa!" Raylan's voice called out from the beginning of the alley.

"Leave them alone!" Johnny rushed at one of the gang members and tackled him to the ground.

Raylan followed by slamming the leader to the ground. The leader shoved Raylan off and pushed him to the ground. Emma and Ryleigh ran from behind to see what was going on. Emma went through her purse and pulled out her Morpher.

"Casey! Catch this!" she tossed the Morpher at her daughter.

"What's this?" Casey asked.

"Just put it on!"

"You too!" Ryleigh shouted, throwing her Pink Morpher at her daughter.

"Gotcha." Alissa nodded and wrapped the Morpher around her wrist.

"Now shout out 'It's morphin' time'!" Emma instructed.

Both girls nodded reluctantly before shouting out the command words. In an instant, the atmosphere around the girls started to change. Words couldn't describe the pressure they felt around them as something started to mix and match. Within seconds, Ranger suits formed around the girls: Yellow around Casey and Pink around Alissa.

"What is this?" Casey asked as she felt around.

"No time for words! Whoop their asses!" Emma instructed the girls.

Both girls nodded again and ran at two of the gang members. Since Johnny had one down and Raylan was focusing on the leader, Casey and Alissa focused on the remaining two gang members. It was evident that Raylan was struggling with his fight, so he backed off and looked at Trevor.

"Hey, bud!" Raylan called to Trevor. "Catch!" he shouted and tossed Shane's old Red Morpher at the kid.

"Do I do the same thing?" Trevor asked.

"Yup." Raylan nodded.

"Alright, it's morphin' time!" Trevor shouted and morphed into the Red Ranger.

Trevor saw that Casey and Alissa threw down their enemies and he ran at the gang leader. One punch was all it took to send him packing. When the three new Rangers saw that there wasn't much of a challenge anymore, they powered down, to which the four gang members ran away.

"What...what just happened?" Trevor asked, inspecting the red watch on his wrist.

"Why did that just happen to us, dad?" Casey asked her father. "I'm so confused."

"Come here, I'll explain everything." Raylan sighed. "We knew this day would come soon, we just didn't want it to come now."

"Does this mean I'm not in trouble?" Casey asked.

"Oh, you're still extremely grounded." Raylan stated.


	5. Generation Four

**==Palisade, North Carolina, United States==**

Raylan knew very well that what just happened had caught the three teenagers completely off guard. He didn't expect them to fully understand what he was about to say, but he would try his best to make it make sense for them.

"What...what just happened to us?" Casey asked her dad.

"Are you Mr. Westbrook?" Trevor asked Raylan.

"Yes, I am." Raylan nodded, somewhat confused.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Trevor shook Raylan's hand. "I'm great friends with your daughter." he told him, earning a death glare from Casey.

"Anyways, back to reality." Casey said. "What just happened to us?"

"That was...weird." Alissa commented.

"You guys just transformed into Power Rangers." Ryleigh explained. "Those watches we made you put were Morphers that bionically link you to your Ranger Suit."

"You mean like the guys that we have that moment of silence thing for?" Trevor asked. "The ones that saved this city and Smalltown?"

"Yes, and those Power Rangers would be us." Emma nodded.

This created a huge silence between the group. All of the kids widened their eyes in shock. They knew it would be hard for the kids to digest, so they allowed them to have some time to let the knowledge sink in. It wasn't common for a parent to tell their children that they were Power Rangers. In fact, this was the first time it ever happened.

"You...you guys are the Power Rangers?" Casey asked her parents. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I wanna be a Power Ranger!" Max exclaimed.

"No." Raylan shook his head and glared at his son. "Casey, we didn't tell you because it wasn't time. We knew you'd inherit the powers one day, but we just weren't sure when."

"And the time was now." Johnny continued. "Well, we didn't want it to be now, but you guys looked completely helpless against those four."

"Okay, but why am _I _thrown into all of this?" Trevor asked.

"You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Raylan shrugged. "To be honest, I wasn't really sure what to do with the Red Morpher."

Raylan received Shane's Red Morpher after Shane decided he had no use for it. Since his kids were significantly younger than Raylan's, he knew that Raylan's kids should be the first to inherit the powers. Therefore, he gave his Morpher back to his best friend.

"So it's mine now?" Trevor asked. "I'm the second in this lineage?"

"Actually, you guys would make the fourth generation." Raylan answered. "There are two and a half more teams of Power Rangers scattered around the world."

"I'm still in shock that my parents are the ones that we have a moment of silence for." Alissa played with her hair. "It's a huge blow...in a good way."

"We knew you guys would be really shocked." Emma admitted. "That's why we held this for as long as we did."

"Wait a minute..." Alissa looked up. "So that robot in our basement..."

"Isn't really a housemaid." Johnny chuckled. "That's Gadget-X. He's responsible for making sure that everything is up and running with the powers."

"I still don't know how to react." Casey shook her head and started to cry a bit. "I mean, this is really cool news, but it's also really shocking."

"We understand." Raylan hugged his daughter. "We kinda felt the same way when we were first given powers."

"When we were first given powers, we didn't know what to expect." Ryleigh informed the three. "We were the first generation of Rangers, so we were basically the test dummies."

"And we weren't even given powers for good." Emma admitted. "Our powers were created for evil, but we used our better judgment and sought out who the true evil was."

"At least you guys have a ton of people who can help you out." Johnny stated.

"Who are the other Power Rangers?" Trevor asked. Out of all the kids, he seemed the least shocked. In fact, he was extremely interested in what was being said.

"Unfortunately, that isn't our business to tell you." Raylan admitted. "We don't have the authority to do so. When they feel the time is right, they will reveal themselves to you."

"How will they know that _we're _Power Rangers?"

"You have the distinct Morphers on your wrist, and they know that Casey and Alissa are our children." Raylan explained. "They will only need to do a process of elimination to figure out that you're also a Ranger."

"That's crazy." Trevor shuddered.

"Also, no one can know that you're Power Rangers." Emma informed them. "This has been and will always be a secret organization. Any disclosure will result in decommission." she warned them.

"Don't worry, this huge secret is safe with me." Trevor nodded slowly. "But, what do we have to fight? Last I checked, Power Rangers had something to fight against. It doesn't seem like we really have anything to go up against."

"As of now, you just need to carry on the legacy." Raylan explained. "But don't take things too lightly. Whenever there's good, there's evil. You _will _have something to fight, we're just not sure what it is."

"Anyways, that's enough major news for you three for one day." Johnny stated. "Now, let's get you all home...and grounded."

* * *

"So, this is it?" Casey asked her dad when they finally reached their house. "I'm...I'm a hero now?"

"Yes..." Raylan sighed. "We were kinda hoping this day wouldn't come."

"Why?" Casey asked.

"You're still our little baby." Emma answered. "It's hard to give you such a responsibility."

"Mom, I'm _sixteen_." Casey chuckled. "I think I'm old enough for a lot of things."

"But that doesn't change the way we see you." Emma replied. "To us, you're still that little baby who cried every time she needed her diaper changed." she started to shed a tear.

"Mom..." Casey started to tear up as well.

"Why can't I be a Power Ranger?" Max crossed his arms. "I wanna be a superhero!"

"Max, you're only eleven." Raylan explained. "And you're also horribly immature."

"Maybe you shouldn't call everyone a loser." Charlotte smirked. "And then you might have had a chance."

"Fine." Max pouted.

"Now give me your phone." Raylan nudged Casey.

"Wha-why?" Casey asked.

"Just because you're a Power Ranger doesn't mean you can't get grounded."

* * *

"I still can't believe this is real." Alissa shook her head. "I'm carrying on the family legacy."

"Who wants to be a Power Ranger, anyway?" Kelsey asked. "It sounds like you have a higher chance of dying."

"Alissa, it's a great responsibility." Ryleigh placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "But we know you can handle it."

"You weren't chosen for no reason." Johnny smirked. "We know you're up for the task, so go get 'em."

"Go get who?" Alissa asked. "It seems like we really aren't doing anything, right now."

"You aren't." Ryleigh answered. "But like Raylan said earlier, where there's a hero, there's a hunter."

"And we just have to wait for that day to come." Johnny added in. "Don't take this the wrong way, we're both incredibly proud of you."

"We're just a bit too old for the task." Ryleigh shrugged. "Forty-one isn't exactly the prime age to go around fighting monsters and what not."

"Am I still grounded?" Alissa asked.

"Uhh, yeah." both parents nodded.

* * *

Trevor quickly ran through his door and tried to bolt upstairs. However, in his attempt to be subtle and quick, he knocked over a painting, drawing the attention of his mother.

"Trevor, where were you?" his mother asked. "That was a long coffee trip."

"Yeah, I ran into a few friends from school." Trevor answered nervously.

"Is everything alright?" his mother asked.

"Yeah, everything's super."

"Where did you get the new watch? I don't remember buying that for you."

"Uhh..." Trevor looked to his new Morpher. "One of my friends bought it for me from their vacation over the summer."

"Okay..."

"Now can I please go to my room? There's a test coming up and I really need to study."

"If that suits you." Trevor's mom shrugged and got back to making dinner.

Trevor quickly ran to his bathroom and threw up in his toilet. It was a lot for him to digest, but he had to let his nervousness out. There could be light in this.

* * *

**==Krasnoyarsk Krai, Siberia, Russian Federation==**

A middle-aged American man was washing his face in his Siberian hut to start his day. While he was evidently in his fifties with graying hair and a stubble, he was very well built and could sustain himself in battle. Suddenly his computer started to beep. In a panicked frenzy, he bolted to his computer screen, where math equations and algorithms went crazy. Finally able to crack an insane smile, he touched his computer screen to make sure he wasn't dreaming. His computer had picked up traces of abnormal energy waves in the United States.

The man quickly dropped to the floor and moved a piece of wood, revealing a passcode lock. He madly entered the digits and opened a secret hatch. When he dropped down under to his locked basement, he looked at his massive army of robots.

After being dormant for so long, the Power Rangers had finally returned, and he would destroy them. Out of madness, he bred a pure hate for their powers, and now it was time to finish the job he started.

He pressed a button on a panel and everything lit up.


	6. Crybaby Casey

**==Palisade, North Carolina, United States==**

Raylan walked upstairs to get himself, his wife, and the kids ready for bed. As he walked past Casey's room, he heard soft sobbing coming from it. He slowly walked over to the door and poked his head in.

"Is everything okay?" he asked quietly, noticing his daughter sitting on her bed, crying.

She looked up and him for a moment and then went back to crying. Raylan took a seat next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Casey, you're a strong girl." he muttered to her.

"Dad, I'm scared..." Casey whimpered. "I don't know what to do."

"Casey, it's okay." he kissed his daughter's forehead. "We picked you first for a reason. We believe in you."

"I know you believe in me, but I don't believe in myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at me, I'm just a lost little teenage girl." Casey sniffled. "I may want to act all big and responsible, but I'm really just scared."

"Casey, we _know _you're just a lost little teenage girl." Raylan smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"You're our daughter, we can see right through your front." Raylan explained. "We had you and we know what you're capable of."

"What's going on in here?" Emma asked and walked through the door.

"Casey's just trying to wrap her head around things." Raylan explained to his wife.

"It's some pretty tough news." Emma nodded. "I don't blame her."

"Do you really think I have it in me?" Casey asked weakly.

"Of course we do." Emma sat on Casey's other side and also wrapped her arm around her. "And we're both extremely proud of you."

"You are?"

"We couldn't have been more proud."

"Now you might want to get to bed soon, you have school tomorrow." Raylan told her.

"Okay, I love you both." Casey kissed both her parents on the cheek.

"We love you, too." Emma smiled. "Goodnight, sweetie."

"Goodnight mom. Goodnight dad." Casey waved her parents goodbye and watched them step out of her room.

* * *

Morning rolled around and all of the teenagers got to school to start their days again. The halls of Palisade High School were crowded as kids were hanging out before the beginning of classes.

Alissa was taking and putting things out her locker before she felt a light tap on her back. She turned around to see a concerned Casey behind her.

"Hey, how are you?" Casey asked.

"Considering the fact that we almost got raped, turned into Power Rangers, kicked a gang's ass, and got grounded, I can say that I'm feeling pretty weird." Alissa admitted. "To be honest, everything feels so surreal."

"I was feeling the same way." Casey's eyes wandered off. "I just didn't know what to make of everything."

"Are you happy?" Alissa asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, do you feel happy to be a Power Ranger?"

"I guess..." Casey shrugged. "I never actually thought about it much."

"Just forget about it for today, Case." Alissa told her. "Don't let it ruin your school day."

"It won't ruin my school day, it'll just make me think a lot."

"And we don't want that powerful brain of yours to wander off when it should be learning." Alissa chuckled. "Come on, we'll talk about this afterschool."

"Okay..." Casey sighed.

* * *

Finally, the school day had come to an end and Casey made her way to Alissa's locker. The concerned look on her face showed that she was still thinking about everything that happened the previous night.

"Still upset?" Alissa pulled her best friend in for a hug.

"Yeah, I kept everything bottled up and now I need to release it." Casey started to cry.

"Come on, Casey, it's alright."

"You're right, I'm just getting a bit emotional." Casey wiped tears away from her eyes. "I'm...I'm fine."

Trevor spotted the two girls talking together and walked over to them. He noticed that things were tense between the two, so he approached cautiously.

"Are you girls okay?" he asked, holding onto his backpack strap awkwardly.

"Yeah, Casey's just trying to get a grip on everything." Alissa explained.

"If you girls need space or anything I can go..."

"No, it's okay." Casey shook her head. "It's...it's fine. I'm just having trouble keeping my emotions underwater."

"If there's anything you need to tell me..." Trevor offered. "I'm here for you."

"Thanks for the offer." Casey sniffled.

"Wow, you like to cry a lot." ALissa chuckled. "Come on, let's get you home."

* * *

**==Krasnoyarsk Krai, Siberia, Russian Federation==**

There was a loud knock on the hut door and the man with the grey hair opened his door. When he opened it, he saw two professionally dressed officials in black suits waiting for him.

"Ah, I was awaiting you!" the man lit up. "Come in! Come in!"

The two men walked inside and inspected the grey-haired man's house. He showed them to the computer where they saw the screen light up with math equations everywhere.

"Your work is remarkable." one of the men in suits complimented him.

"You have proved yourself to be financed by us." the other man nodded.

"Hand him the check." the first man instructed the second man.

"As you wish." the second man handed the grey-haired man a check for a large amount of money.

"Th-thank you!" the grey-haired man looked at the numbers. "This is great!"

"Do not disappoint us." the first man warned him before leaving his house with the second man.

The grey-haired man instantly got on his computer and messed around with a few websites. He ordered a large amount of machinery and parts and called a lot of people up. When he was done with his computer, he headed down to his basement.

In the basement, all of the machines were up and running, waiting for his order. When they sensed his movements, they all turned to have their camera sensors face him.

"My creations, the time has come!" he shouted.


	7. And It Begins

**==Palisade, North Carolina, United States==**

As the sun started to set in Palisade, people came home from work and school. Alissa and Trevor were over at the Westbrook house in order to work on some English homework with Casey. Since the two girls would have to get to know the boy a bit more, it was only fair that they invited him to one of their usual study nights.

"So you're saying that the author symbolized the green light as characterizing the American dream?" Alissa asked, holding a copy of F. Scott Fitzgerald's _The Great Gatsby_.

"That's, like, what it would point to." Casey wrote some notes down in her notebook.

"I mean, it makes sense." Trevor added in. "The green light is compared to a quest that Gatsby must complete."

"How's everything going?" Emma asked and walked into Casey's room to check up on them.

"Pretty well." Casey stuck her mom a thumbs up. "I think we're making progress on this assignment."

"That's good to hear." Emma smiled. "I'm going to go drop Max off at his lacrosse game in a little bit. Your dad should be home in about half an hour. If you need anything-"

"Just call your cell." Casey finished off her mother's sentence. "I, like, know the routine."

"Good." Emma smiled and left her daughter's room.

"Man, I hate this book so much." Trevor sifted through the pages of his copy of _The Great Gatsby_.

"I don't think it's that bad." Alissa shrugged. "It's actually kind of interesting and shows how real this world is."

"This book just goes to show that there's, like, bad in every corner." Casey stated.

"Totally." Alissa agreed.

"Hey, can't we compare this book to us?" Trevor asked.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Casey asked back. "I don't think I understand your question."

"Your dad said it himself, there's evil wherever there's good." Trevor explained.

"And we have to learn who the right person is to trust." Alissa added in. "I think I know what he's saying."

"We're Power Rangers, now." Trevor smiled. "We're a team, and we have to learn to confide in each other."

"So, what do you want us to do?" Casey asked. "Share secrets or something?"

"Well, we have to learn each other inside and out." Trevor shrugged.

"No, you just want to know me a bit better..." Casey glared at him.

"Um...uh...but it's for the sake of the team!"

"Fine..."

* * *

**==Krasnoyarsk Krai, Siberia, Russian Federation==**

The grey-haired man started to change his attire into something more formal. He pulled up a pair of dress pants and threw a trench coat over himself. Down in his basement, he started to fumble around with a few mechanisms before looking around.

"I have waited so long for this." the man grumbled. "Let the war begin." he sighed and finally pressed a large red button, similar to launching a nuke.

His machines started to stir and straighten up before walking around in a straight line. He had finally done it. The machines were ready to attack.

"Your first order is to find where the remaining Power Rangers are." he instructed his machines. "And then you take them down: one by one."

Four other people - two women and two men - walked their way down into his basement. They stood by his side as he gave the machines commands. He turned around to face them when he was done.

"Now, I need you four to suit up before I give you any further instructions." he told them. "Today is the day that the Power Rangers begin to tremble with fear."

"Hydra!" he turned to the first woman, who was tall and slender with dark-brown hair and a smooth complexion. "You are to harness the power of electricity and charge in order to fry the Rangers' circuitry." he instructed her.

"As you command, master." she saluted him and wore her signature purple and yellow combat suit. She put a helmet on which was decorated with lightning bolts.

"Desdemona!" he turned to the second woman, who was shorter with deep red hair and a freckled face. "You are to harness the power of fire and heat in order to the Rangers to a point where they are unable to fight." he instructed her.

"Your word is mine." she saluted him and wore her signature red and orange combat suit. She put a helmet on which was decorated with fireballs.

"Quasimodo!" he turned to the first man, who was very tall and built with dark, tan skin. "You are to harness the power of the wind and its currents in order to the sway the Rangers away from their enemy." he instructed him.

"I shall only obey you, my master." he bowed to his master and wore his signature black and blue combat suit. He put a helmet on which was decorated with turbines.

"Zorak!" he turned to the final man, who was also tall with dark hair and a huge build. "You are my most powerful ally and are to use your sheer strength to rip the Rangers apart. I am putting my full confidence in you to destroy them all." he patted his favorite ally on the back.

"I will not fail you, my master." he put his first up. "There will be no loss at my hands." he said before putting on his signature gold and silver combat suit. He put on a helmet decorated with a painted hammer on each side.

"Go...go finish off the Power Rangers!" the grey-haired man shouted to his new army. "I have waited too long for this, I will not accept failure!" he put on a black mask heavily resembling one worn by an evil clown.

* * *

_Just a quick author's note, if you've been following this (and No Threat) since Chapter 1, leaving a quick review would be nice. It helps me understand what I'm doing well and what I'm doing not so well and it doesn't take long to type one up._

_Thanks! :)_


	8. The New Bull

**==Palisade, North Carolina, United States==**

Johnny wasn't very fond of the idea, but Kelsey wanted to go for ballet classes. As a result, they signed up for a late night time slot that wouldn't interfere with her schooling. Since Ryleigh was usually at home grading papers, Johnny was the one who had to drop her off. Like always, he groaned and sat in the audience, forced to watch something he didn't particularly enjoy.

While the class was going on, Johnny noticed a Korean-American teenager with flippy hair about Alissa's age sitting on another waiting chair. He figured that he had to drop his sister off at dance practice, but he was actually appreciating what was going on. Despite the fact that he didn't necessarily like ballet, he was watching it because he was proud of his sister. Johnny was proud of Kelsey, but ballet was a line he wouldn't cross.

Johnny got up and sat next to him. "Excuse me." he said. "Is your sister in this dance?"

"Yes, she is." the teenager replied with a smile. "She's the second from the right."

"Oh, is she?" Johnny asked, noticing a girl who looked just like him. "Ah, I think I found her."

"Is your daughter in this?" the teenager asked Johnny.

"Yes, she's on the far left." Johnny said and looked at his daughter. Despite her doing something that he didn't have a taste for, he started to smile. She was doing this to create a name for herself and test the waters. If she enjoyed it, Johnny felt that he had to enjoy watching it.

"She's a good dancer." the teenager complimented.

"So is your sister." Johnny replied. "By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Daniel Park, but my friends all call me Danny for short." Danny answered.

"Ah, Danny." Johnny nodded. "By any chance, do you go to Palisade High School?"

"Yes, I'm a junior." Danny smiled.

"You might know my daughter, then. Do you know Alissa King?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, I know who she is, but I don't exactly know her." Danny answered.

"Oh, you should go talk to her, then." Johnny suggested.

"Umm..."

"Sorry if I made that awkward." Johnny apologized.

"It's quite alright." Danny nodded. "We just have our different friend groups."

"Yeah, I understand." Johnny said. "Do you have any time when this class will end?" he asked.

"It should end about now." Danny checked his watch. Just as he said it, the children started to back over to their parents. Kelsey walked over to her father.

"Daddy, the teacher said I was good!" Kelsey exclaimed to her father.

"Well, that's great." Johnny smiled and walked her outside to the car. He waved Danny goodbye and strapped his daughter in the passenger seat. Before he could turn the car on, there was a crash nearby. "What was that?"

"MORPHER DETECTED!" a robotic voice shouted from the crash site. Four machines suddenly emerged from the crater.

"This isn't good..." Johnny mumbled.

"Daddy, what's happening?" Kelsey asked. "I'm scared!"

"Just sit tight in the car!" Johnny instructed his daughter. "I'll take care of this! It's morphin' time!" Johnny shouted and transformed into the Green Bull Ranger for the first time in seemingly forever.

Johnny ran straight in between the four mechs and tried to push them around. Unfortunately, they were too much for him to handle. Age did a lot of things to him, and he knew he couldn't fight well anymore.

"EXTERMINATE!" one of the mechs commanded and fired at Johnny.

"No!" Johnny shouted as the rounds of blasterfire hit his suit. He tried to get up, but his body wasn't in the top condition to keep moving forward. He was forty-one, not sixteen. "I...I can't do this." Johnny's suit gave out and powered down.

"GIVE US THE MORPHER." one of the mechs demanded and stood over him. Another held its gun to his head. Just as Johnny took off his Morpher, a flying blur knocked the mechs away from him. Johnny looked up to see Danny in a defensive stance.

"Leave him alone!" Danny warned the mechs. "Or you'll have to come through me!"

"Take this!" Johnny shouted and tossed his Morpher to Danny.

"I think a few years of martial arts have trained me for this." Danny fastened the Green Morpher around his wrist. "How do I transform?"

"Shout 'it's morphin' time'!" Johnny instructed before taking cover in his car.

"Right! It's morphin' time!" Danny shouted and felt the atmosphere around him change. It felt like he was frozen in time as everything started to come together. Before the blink of an eye, Danny had turned into the Green Ranger. "You're all going down!"

He ran straight at one mech and planted his foot in its chest. His foot went straight through its central core and it short-circuited in front of him. Danny turned around to face the last three. Two of the mechs cowarded away, pushing one out in front. Danny chuckled and rammed his helmet straight into the one that challenged him, destroying it as well. Danny pulled out his blaster and shot the remaining two straight in their cores, as well.

"That was quick." Danny blew the tip of his blaster before powering down.

"That was really cool." Johnny put his hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Now that that's over, I think I need a few hours to actually comprehend what just happened." Danny shook his head. "I'm a Power Ranger..."

"And so is my daughter." Johnny smiled. "I think now you're _forced _to talk to her." he chuckled.

"I should have figured there was a reason she and her friends had different colored fancy watches."

"Do you need me to explain to you what just happened?" Johnny asked.

"I think so." Danny nodded. "That moved way too fast for me."


	9. Eye Contact

**==Palisade, North Carolina, United States==**

After the eventful night with news reporters everywhere, things started to settle down and the school day began at Palisade High School. As usual, the halls were hustling and bustling with students trying to get around.

Alissa was kind of out of it when she got to school. Her dad and Kelsey had pretty much told the rest of the family everything about what happened. However, they hadn't talked to the Westbrooks yet, and Alissa thought informing Casey would be the best idea. They were sure that the Westbrooks knew that there was a new Green Ranger, but they had to tell them who it was. She found her best friend putting stuff away at her locker, like always.

"Hey, Case." Alissa greeted her best friend, who turned around with a little bit of astonishment.

"Oh!" Casey exclaimed. "Oh, you kinda scared me there."

"Sorry about that." Alissa apologized. "Listen, you saw the news, right?"

"Yeah, my parents actually wanted me to ask you something. Who's the Green Ranger?" Casey asked.

"It's Danny Park." Alissa answered. "And according to my dad, he kicked a nice amount of ass."

"That's what I saw on the news report. There was robotic waste _everywhere_." Casey marveled.

"There's something else I need to tell you."

"What?"

"These robots are coming after us." Alissa informed her. "They wanted my dad's Morpher and he was just lucky that Danny busted in at the right time."

As Alissa said this, they noticed a boy in a green North Face jacket and khakis walk over to them. While she had never actually talked to him before, she knew that it was Danny who was approaching them.

"I need to talk to you." he told Alissa. "And you only."

"Don't worry, Casey's a part of this, too." Alissa held up her Morpher. Casey saw this gesture and held hers up as well.

"Oh, you too." Danny took notice of Casey's Yellow Morpher. "Who's Red?"

"Trevor Burks." Casey groaned.

"What's wrong with him?" Danny asked. "He seems like a normal kid to me."

"He has a _monster _crush on Casey." Alissa told him. "He practically won't ever leave her alone."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that." Danny scratched his head. Casey shrugged and looked at the time on her Morpher.

"Crap, I have an appointment with my new counselor about now." she told the two of them.

"Your new counselor?" Alissa asked. "What happened to Mrs. Applegate?"

"They assigned me and a few other kids new counselors since the school is being a bit overcrowded. I need to talk to her about my schedule." Casey told them. "Anyways, I'll catch you both later." she said and walked off to the counselor's office.

"So..." Alissa sighed and tried her best to smile.

"I should probably get back to my friends." Danny said. "They're going to wonder why I'm not hanging out with them." he said and walked off.

"Right." Alissa stuck him a thumbs up. When he was finally out of sight, she burst out giggling. Most guys didn't talk to Alissa over fear of rejection. Since she was easily one of the best looking girls at school, guys often doubted their confidence with her. As a result, they often went for Casey instead. While also extremely attractive, she wasn't better looking than Alissa and it made guys feel like they had a better chance.

Danny walking over to the two of them in such a serious manner was the first time a guy had ever talked to the two of them without taking a fancy to either. Even though she had only met him for the first time, she had to admit that he was really cute.

* * *

Alissa nervously knocked on her counselor's door. Slowly, the door started to creak open. Unsure of what to do, she cautiously walked in through the door to see her guidance counselor. She was a fairly pretty lady who also seemed to be very young. She had long light blonde hair and a peachy complexion.

"Hello, are you Casey Westbrook?" she asked the teenager. She had quite a British accent.

"Yup, that's me." Casey smiled and waved.

"Well, why don't you have a seat?" the counselor asked.

"Don't mind if I do." Casey said and took a seat across from her counselor.

"To start things off, my name is Mrs. Vereen and I will be your guidance counselor for this year." she reached out her hand to shake Casey's. Casey returned the gesture politely. "What was it that you wanted to talk about, today?"

"I wanted to talk about my schedule." Casey started and curiously looked at her nameplate. Allison Vereen didn't sound like much of a British name to her. "I'm in six AP classes, which is the maximum that anyone can take in one year. I'm just not sure that I can handle the workload."

"What makes you think that?" Mrs. Vereen asked. She very well knew Casey's parents and knew the brainpower that was behind the girl, but there were things that not even she could reveal.

"I don't know, it's just not normal of a girl my age." Casey shrugged.

"You do realize that there's no such thing as 'normal'." Mrs. Vereen told her. "Are you capable of it?"

"I mean, I'm capable of the work, I just don't know if I want to spend all the time doing the work." Casey explained.

"Let me ask you this: where do you think you want to go to college?" Mrs. Vereen asked.

"I was thinking about Stanford because both of my parents went there, but Duke and Chapel Hill are really close by. If I'm feeling really brave, I might even try some of the Ivy League schools."

"You know that these prestigious schools require a surplus amount of AP classes, right?"

"Yeah..." Casey sighed.

"How about we pull up your grades?" Mrs. Vereen asked. Casey nodded weakly as Mrs. Vereen sifted through her computer. "This is marvelous...your...your lowest grade throughout your entire high school career is a 98%!" she exclaimed.

"Yes." Casey nodded.

"That means you're riding on all A+s! You're at a solid 4.3 for your GPA, which is the highest possible!"

"What's your suggestion for me?" Casey asked.

"I think you should stick with it." Mrs. Vereen told her. "You're very capable of going places and I believe in you."

"Thank you." Casey smiled. "I guess all I needed was someone to tell me that."

"That's what I like to hear, champ!"

As Casey got up and put her backpack on, she noticed Mrs. Vereen inspecting her wristwatch with suspicious eyes. Confused, Casey did the first thing that came to her mind and looked at Mrs. Vereen's wrist. To her astonishment, Mrs. Vereen was wearing a pink one that looked very similar to Alissa's. After noticing what each other was doing, they shared a painful awkward eye-contact silence.

"Umm..." Casey stammered.

"Go to class." Mrs. Vereen said sternly. "Now is not the time."


	10. Rescue Ops Pink

**==Palisade, North Carolina, United States==**

Casey sat awkwardly in AP Biology as she waited for Ms. Kiffin to hand back the quizzes that they took. Things would have been great if the whole explosion with Wyatt Wilcox hadn't taken place earlier, but it did and it made the class worse for her. Not to mention that Casey still had to sit next to him.

"Awesome work, Casey!" Ms. Kiffin beamed and placed Casey's test on her desk.

"Oh, cool." Casey said nonchalantly and looked at her 100%. She carefully glanced over Wyatt's shoulder and saw that the boy received a 34%. "You should have studied." she smirked.

"No thanks to you." Wyatt replied glumly and continued to stare off into space.

No more than a week ago, Casey would have killed herself if she ever insulted Wyatt, but now she took pride in doing it. Wyatt fried her chances of anything by using her and she was glad to show him up in class because of it.

Casey tried to slouch in her seat and think about what happened earlier. She was absolutely sure that what she saw on Mrs. Vereen's hand was in fact a Morpher and she was also sure that Mrs. Vereen noticed hers. That would be the only explanation for what she said when their meeting had ended. If Mrs. Vereen was a Power Ranger, then she was bound to know what Casey was going through. In fact, if she was in the right shape, she could even help them out.

Something else that bothered her was that Mrs. Vereen happened to be at Palisade High School. She had to have known that Casey and Alissa were going to inherit the powers by some means. Could this mean that she was watching over them?

"Casey, are you okay?" Mrs. Kiffin interrupted her lesson and asked the girl. "You don't seem like you're paying much attention."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Casey answered, visibly lying.

Mrs. Kiffin shrugged and continued her lesson. However, Casey still sat in her seat and thought about things. Her life had changed forever, for better or for worse.

* * *

During lunch, instead of going to their usual lunch table, Casey and Alissa went to the library. They both rented a laptop and found a back table there where nobody could see what they were doing.

"What do you plan on looking up?" Alissa asked her best friend.

"I think I'm onto something." Casey answered. "Something tells me that Mrs. Vereen is a Power Ranger."

"Your guidance counselor? Casey, let's be realistic here..." Alissa tried to reassure her.

"I _am _being realistic. She had a Pink Morpher on her hand that looked a lot like yours and she said that we'd talk later." Casey told her. "This _can't _be just a coincidence."

"Casey, yes it can." Alissa sighed. "There are thousands of pink watches in the world, I'm sure she just bought one of them."

"Then why did it look like yours?" Casey asked.

"There are thousands of Power Rangers toys out there, I'm sure somebody made a Morpher toy." Alissa shrugged.

"But nobody knows what the Morphers actually look like. If they did, then they'd be able to point out the people wearing them as the Power Rangers. Our identities would have been compromised." Casey stated. "She _has _to be wearing a Morpher."

"How are you going to back up those claims?"

"Right now I'm looking up a Power Rangers fansite." Casey started. "I'm going to see what artifacts people have found about the Rangers and try to connect them to Mrs. Vereen."

"If you're saying she had a Pink Morpher, then she must have been one of the Pink Rangers." Alissa said.

"And there were only three Pink Rangers. Since you're one of them, that leaves two." Casey nodded.

Casey clicked around a few files on the website and went through some pictures and objects. After some clicking, she was able to find files on both the Pink Megaforce Ranger and the Pink Rescue Ops Ranger.

"Right here it says that there was a lock of platinum blonde hair where one of the Pink Rangers fought." Casey pointed to the screen.

"Okay, so we eliminated this down to a few million people." Alissa replied sarcastically. "We're _never _going to be able to find this out!"

"This site also says that one of the Pink Rangers is about 5'6", which would match Mrs. Vereen's description." Casey smirked.

"So what do you say we do?" Alissa asked.

"I think we should go and talk to her about it." Casey answered.

"Are you crazy? We can't just go around asking people if they're Rangers!" Alissa exclaimed.

"Yes we can." Casey nodded. "I can't seem to think of a better idea, anyways."

* * *

Casey and Alissa walked over to Mrs. Vereen's office when the school day had ended. They softly knocked on her door and waited for her to come and open it.

"Come on in, girls." Mrs. Vereen invited the two girls in. "What brings you here?"

"Well..." Casey began. "We need to talk to you about a few things.

"Casey thinks you're a Power Ranger." Alissa chuckled. "Isn't that the craziest thing you've ever heard?"

"No, because I actually happen to be one." Mrs. Vereen held up her Morpher. "Rescue Ops Pink."

"Uhh..." Alissa stammered. She could see Casey smirking at her.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier if you knew we were also Rangers?" Casey asked.

"I saw your Morpher this morning." Mrs. Vereen told Casey. "You also noticed mine and I told you we'd talk at a different time."

"I guess Casey here couldn't hold her patience." Alissa said.

"So you really are the Pink Rescue Ops Ranger, Mrs. Vereen?" Casey asked.

"Yes, I am. And by the way, you can just call me Alli. It sounds weird when you call me 'Mrs. Vereen' when we're talking about Power Rangers business." Alli chuckled. "I got that from your mother." Alli smiled at Alissa.

"Where do we go from here?" Alissa asked.

"Well, I don't really think I can tell you much." Alli shrugged.

"Why are you at this school?" Casey asked her counselor. "It's obviously no coincidence."

"No, it is not a coincidence." Alli answered. "It all started with Alissa's mother, Ryleigh, came to teach in this school. Casey's father, Raylan, found a set of Morphers and asked Ryleigh to give them to a select amount of students in this school. I was one of them, thus creating the second generation of Power Rangers. Not too long after, the Megaforce Rangers came in and were the third generation. After things settled down when the war ended, your parents decided to stay in Palisade. We all knew you two would inherit the powers, so we stayed here in anticipation of the event."

"So you waited for us?" Casey asked.

"Pretty much."

* * *

**==Krasnoyarsk Krai, Siberia, Russian Federation==**

"Hydra!" the man called out to his henchwoman from his basement hideout. The woman in purple and yellow approached her master.

"My master." she bowed to him. "How may I serve you?"

"The Rangers are coming back and are proving to be much stronger than our machines." he informed her. "I want _you _to go down there and put them in their place!"

"I will do as you say, my master." she stood up and fastened her helmet on.

Hydra fastened rocket blasters on her boots and took off through a roof hold. When she was out of sight, the man stomped his way down to a remote control and madly pressed buttons. As a result, multiple mechs started up and flew out behind her.

He would destroy the Rangers at all costs.


	11. Mile

**==Palisade, North Carolina, United States==**

A whole day went by and there was no attack on the city, leading everyone to believe that there would be no more. While there was still confusion over what happened, they just ignored it and moved on with their lives.

It was mid afternoon at Palisade High School and Casey and Alissa were getting ready for gym class. It was time to change, so they two of them were talking in the locker room before they had to go out for class to start.

"You know we have to fun the mile today, right?" Alissa asked Casey when they both got ready.

"Yeah, and I'm not looking forward to it." Casey groaned and threw on her gym shirt. "I was hoping for something less active where I didn't have to get all sweaty and ugly for the rest of the day."

"You don't like the mile?" Alissa asked her friend in disbelief.

"Hey, you're the athletic one." Casey reminded her. "I'm just the brains."

"We're both going to have to be athletic if we're going to have to protect the word." Alissa shrugged. "I guess you better get started now."

"Ugh, this is about to suck." Casey groaned and walked outside to the school track with Alissa. They both walked over to the starting line where the rest of the class was. They saw the gym teacher giving out instructions.

"Okay, I want everybody to stand parallel to me and when I blow the whistle, you all run as fast as you can!" he shouted. "Is that understood?" he asked, earning nods from all of the students.

Casey gulped and nodded along with the rest of the class. If there was one thing that she wasn't too fond of, it was running. While she and Alissa played soccer for the school's team, they were more interested on the sport aspect and not exactly the running. Casey and Alissa both got in starting formation and bolted when the whistle blew.

The two of them sprinted side-by-side while completing the laps. Usually, Alissa was way farther ahead than Casey, but their new responsibilities as Power Rangers kept Casey motivated. She kept up with her best friend the entire way. Finally, the two of them managed to finish with seven-and-a-half minute mile times, a new record for both girls.

"That...was...intense..." Casey panted and held her knees. "I need water...like a whole ocean of it."

"Ocean water is salty." Alissa grinned widely. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks..." she continued to pant.

Danny Park noticed the two girls talking and left two of his friends in order to talk to them. His friends watched curiously as he nonchalantly walked over to talk to two of the school's hottest girls.

"Hey, how'd you girls do?" he asked them.

"Seven-thirty." Alissa stuck him a thumbs up. "Casey's deadbeat, but I think I still have some energy left. How'd you do?"

"Six-twelve." Danny pumped his fist and smiled. "It's a new record for me."

"Wow, that's impressive!" Alissa's eyes widened. Cute _and _athletic.

"Eh, it's nothing compared to that new kid." Danny pointed over to an African-American with a muscular build and a short afro. "He ran a five-thirty."

"He ran a five-thirty!?" Alissa exclaimed. "That's...that's ridiculous!"

"Yeah, what's his name?" Danny asked.

"I think it's Caleb Jordison." Casey answered and continued to pant. "He's in a few of my classes, he's a pretty smart dude."

"You guys wanna go over and talk to him?" Danny asked. "I don't feel like he has many friends..."

"Sounds like a good idea!" Alissa chirped.

The three of them walked over to Caleb, who was leaning against the fence trying to catch his breath. It was evident that he put every inch of effort into his mile, allowing him to finish first in the class.

"Hey, what's up?" Danny asked him, giving him a dap for greeting.

"Nothin' much, man." Caleb panted. "Jeez, I just killed my chest out there."

"Ha, you killed that mile. I'm Danny by the way."

"Caleb, nice to meet you."

"So, you're the new kid?" Danny asked. Caleb nodded slowly. "Oh, that's cool, where'd you move from?"

"I came from Atlanta, Georgia."

"That's pretty cool. Are you an Atlanta Falcons fan?" Danny asked, talking specifically about the city's American football team.

"Yeah, man. Are y'all Panthers fans here?" he asked Danny.

"Yeah, Carolina Panthers for the win!" Danny joked. The running gag was that the two teams were bitter rivals.

"Let's leave that out of this conversation." Caleb joked back. He took notice of Danny's and Alissa's wristwatch. "Do you two have matching watches? Are y'all dating or something?"

"Uhh..." Alissa stammered and had an awkward eye-contact with Danny. "No, not at all, she also has a watch." she grabbed Casey's wrist.

"It's just a friendship thing." Danny scratched his head. "It's...uhh...nothing serious."

"I see." he nodded. The gym teacher started to shout instructions from the distance. "Aw, we gotta go in for the rest of class."

"That's too bad." Danny pouted. "Hey, do you wanna hang out sometime, like tonight or something? We can all go out."

"That sounds chill." Caleb nodded. "But where to?"

"There's this place called the Java House where we can usually hang out at." Alissa suggested.

"Sounds great!" Caleb nodded. "Yeah, I'll be there!" he exclaimed and walked off.

"He's a pretty nice dude." Danny nodded and walked off to his group of friends.

When he walked off as well, Casey took a look at her best friend. Alissa was sweating, and not in an exercise sort of way.

"Alissa, are you okay?" Casey asked.

"Uhh...yeah." Alissa nodded.

"You're sweating..."

"That's because I just ran a mile." Alissa answered.

"But you weren't sweating like this until way after you _finished _the mile." Casey crossed her arms.

"Umm...uhh..."

"I _know _that face." Casey smirked. "Don't lie to me..."

"It's the heat!" Alissa defended herself.

"You can say what you want, but we all know where this is going!"

"You don't know anything!" Alissa exclaimed and crossed her arms.

"Okay, what do you have to hide from me..." Casey frowned.

"Case!"

"I know what's up!" Casey jumped on her best friend's back and laughed it off.


	12. Hydra

_Since I'm pretty sure you all know what will happen to Caleb in this chapter, I have decided to upload the Ranger pictures! Check my profile to go see them!_

**==Palisade, North Carolina, United States==**

Alissa started to do her hair in her room in order to look good for their hangout session at the Java House later on. She stopped when she heard light knocking on her bedroom door. She opened it to see her mother.

"Wow, you look good." Ryleigh complimented her daughter. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, we're just having a study sesh at the Java House tonight and I'm trying to look my best!" Alissa explained.

"Why? You usually don't care much about that when it's a _study _session." Ryleigh smirked. "Is something going on?"

"No, I'm seriously just studying." Alissa defended herself. "I promise."

Ryleigh chuckled and looked at her daughter. She went through her purse and pulled out a blue watch, clearly a Morpher. With a quick hand motion, she tossed into her daughter's hand.

"You're going to need this." Ryleigh told her.

"Is this another Morpher?" Alissa asked.

"Keep it with you just in case something comes up." Ryleigh warned her daughter. "You never know what may happen."

"Thanks, mom." Alissa put it in her purse and zipped it up. "I'll be safe."

"I trust you." Ryleigh walked over to her daughter and fixed her hair up a bit. "I'm proud of you." she kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

Casey spent quite a bit of time getting ready to go out. While it was only the Java House, she always took pride in the way she looked. Since she was grounded, going out with her friends would slowly start to become a rare commodity. She had to savor every minute of it. Her mother walked into her room and found her getting ready.

"Where are you headed to?" Emma asked with a slightly suspicious tone.

"I'm going to the Java House, mom." Casey replied, combing her hair.

"On a weekday? Casey, we already talked about this..."

"Relax, mom, I'm just going there to study." Casey explained. "I know I'm grounded..."

"I hope so." Emma chuckled. "Be safe, okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Casey asked.

"Because, you know, things are starting to backwards again. Before you know it, you'll be on the battlefield."

"Mom..." Casey groaned.

"It's just...it's just...you're my baby girl." Emma started to shed a tear.

"Really, mom?" Casey asked and crossed her arms. "You're crying?"

"To me, you're still our little baby we had sixteen years ago. You'll never be anything different to me." Emma hugged her daughter.

"Don't squeeze me, you're ruining my hair." Casey sighed.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just getting a little emotional." Emma sniffled.

"I see where I get the gene from..."

"I love you, Casey." Emma kissed her daughter's cheek.

"I love you too, mom."

* * *

When it was time for them to meet up, Casey, Alissa, Danny, Trevor, and Caleb all gathered at the Java House for the night. Like they previously planned, all of the kids brought their books and homework assignments with them. Alissa and Danny had similar classes while Casey, Caleb, and Trevor also had similar classes. This made their study sessions a lot easier.

"Do y'all have matching watches?" Caleb asked when he noticed his new friends' wrists. "Where'd you get 'em at?"

Both of the girls and Danny looked up at Trevor for an explanation. As the Red Ranger, everything would eventually be dumped on him.

"Uhh...we got this when we went on a vacation..." Trevor tried his best to lie.

"Oh, that's pretty cool." Caleb nodded. It was visible that he was feeling left out.

"Uhh..." Alissa mumbled and felt the Blue Morpher in her back. She decided against it and shoved it off.

The five of them pulled out their books and papers and started to write their assignments down. Alissa an Danny worked as a group of two while Casey, Caleb, and Trevor worked as a group of three.

"So you're saying that the derivative of x-squared is just 2x?" Caleb asked, holding his math assignment in the air.

"Pretty much, you just carry the exponent out front and subtract it by one." Casey explained. "It just takes some practice to master."

"I hate derivatives." Trevor frowned. "They're so confusing and pointless."

"Well, if you want to get an A in Calculus, I suggest you pay attention to them." Casey instructed him.

"Who said I wanted to get an A?" Trevor joked. "I'm fine with a D-."

"What do _you _have in this class?" Caleb asked Casey.

"I have a 99, but that 100 is teasing me." Casey pouted. "I'm so close."

"You...you have a _99_?' Caleb and Trevor asked in disbelief.

Alissa and Danny were working on a class reading that their English teacher handed out. It was a book about a fantasy world in which the hero had to rescue his princess.

"What do you think of this book?" Alissa asked her fellow Green Ranger. Danny sighed and placed the class reading assignment down.

"I really don't understand it." Danny shrugged. "Something about this just doesn't click with me. It seems so unreal."

"I actually like it..." Alissa mumbled.

"Really?" Danny asked. "Can you help me out with it, then?"

"Yeah, sure, what do you need?" Alissa leaned over his shoulder and looked at the chapter he was on. "Okay, first of all, you're only on chapter one." she chuckled.

"Umm..."

"I'm pretty sure actually reading the book would help." she smirked.

"Aw, come on." Danny groaned. "This book seems so _boring_."

"It's a classic tale of a damsel in distress." Alissa explained.

"So the good guy gets the girl in the end?" Danny asked.

"Pretty much."

"Cool, that's all I need to know." Danny closed his book.

"You're going to need a lot more than that to pass the class." Alissa chuckled.

They studied together for a while until the Java House started to shake. In a panicked frenzy, customers started to run around the place looking for shelter. The four Rangers looked at each other and exchanged looks. Caleb, who wasn't a Ranger, was extremely confused.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Come with us." Danny grabbed him by the arm and led the teenagers out of the Java House. Once outside, they saw a large amount of mechs and a woman in a purple suit in front of them.

"Greetings, Rangers." the woman hissed. "I was expecting you."

"Rangers?" Caleb asked and then looked at their Morphers. "Oh..."

"You might want this." Alissa tossed the Blue Morpher at Caleb.

"Oh, sweet!" Caleb smiled and wrapped it around his wrist. "Now what do we do?"

"It's morphin' time!" the four Rangers shouted and morphed into their Ranger suits.

"Uhh...it's morphin' time?" Caleb confusedly called out and morphed into his Blue Ranger suit as well. "This feels amazing!"

"You don't have much time to get used to it." Trevor stated and looked at their opponent. "Who are you and what business do you have here?"

"Me?" the woman laughed. "They call me Hydra and I'm here for your Morphers."

"You're not going to get them." Casey clenched her fists. "You four, take out the robots, I'll get this bitch."

Danny, Caleb, Trevor, and Alissa ran in to the fight the mechs. Since Danny was the only one with true experience against the robots, they let him lead the fight. Casey, on the other hand, ran straight at Hydra. She grabbed the woman by her legs and threw her to the ground.

"Yellow Ranger, you are quite strong." Hydra grunted and stood back up. "Not strong enough for my Plasma Whip!" Hydra exclaimed and slung a powerful electrical whip from her hip. She slung it hard at Casey and knocked the teenager to the ground.

"Ow!" Casey groaned and slowly got back up. "That wasn't cool!" she shouted and charged right at Hydra again.

They both stood in stalemate as they wrestled for leverage. Casey, realizing that Hydra was pushing forward with full force, quickly moved out of the way. Hydra bolted when her energy was released and came tumbling to the ground. Casey pounded on top of her and slammed her head to the ground.

"How does this feel, bitch?" Casey asked and repeatedly punched the older woman.

"Get off of me!" Hydra shouted and slung her whip at Casey again. The Yellow Ranger flew back with force.

"No!" she exclaimed as she luckily landed on her feet.

Hydra, realizing that Casey had recovered from the hit almost instantaneously, rushed towards her. She swung her whip at the Yellow Ranger again, but Casey expected the hit. Instead, she roll dodged under the whip and knocked Hydra off of her feet.

Back with the other four, they were slowly dismantling the mechs. Since the Rangers only had blasters as weapons, they couldn't do much else. The mechs, through their metal suits, had the power to prevent blasterfire.

"This isn't working well!" Trevor exclaimed and instead went physical with some mechs.

"We're going to have to use our strength!" Danny added in.

The four of them plowed their way through mechs by using ordinary kicks and punches. Their suits gave them extra power to dismantle the mechs quite easily. When they were finished with fighting the mechs off, they ran over to rendezvous with Casey.

"Are you okay?" Alissa asked her.

"Yeah, this bitch is holding me to my last foot." Casey stood, panting.

"You prove too strong for me, this fight." Hydra looked at the waste before her. "I will be back with a vengeance!" she warned before flying off into the night sky.

"That was weird." Caleb sighed and powered down with the rest of the Rangers. "What just happened?"

"If we knew, then everything would have been much easier." Trevor shrugged. "I guess we just go home and wait for the next attack."

"I don't have a better idea." Casey agreed. "Let's just go home and be normal humans until something comes up again."


	13. The Life of a Ranger

**==Palisade, North Carolina, United States==**

Casey came home to a freaked out household. The minute she walked through the door, everyone ran over to her to see if she was alright.

"Oh my gosh!" Emma exclaimed and hugged her daughter tightly. "Are you okay?"

"Obviously." Casey joked and squirmed out of her mother's tight grip.

"We saw the whole thing on the news." Raylan gave her a fist bump. "You guys kicked some ass."

"It's no fair!" Max pouted and crossed his arms. Casey squinted her eyes and stuck her tongue out.

"Don't listen to him, he's an idiot." Charlotte reassured her older sister and stuck her own tongue out at her brother.

"Yeah, I know." Casey nodded and patted Charlotte's shoulder.

"Hey, I heard that!" Max exclaimed. "Mom! Dad! Do something!"

"She saved some lives tonight." Emma reminded her son. "I'll give her some leeway this time."

"Did they tell you anything important?" Raylan asked Casey. "Like what they were after or anything?"

"The only thing they said was that they wanted our Morphers." Casey shrugged. "It took some work, but we got them off our backs. Some woman named Hydra is apparently their leader or something and she said she'd be back."

"Who'd you guys give the Blue Morpher to?" Raylan asked.

"Some guy Caleb in our gym class. He's pretty athletic and he kicked his fair amount of ass." Casey answered.

"Just take it slow from here." Raylan assured her. "We don't want to push anything."

"Yeah, I'm just gonna take some relaxation time. I got my homework done and my studying done, so I'm good for tonight. Mom, what did you make for dinner?" Casey asked, "I'm kinda hungry."

"Fatty." Max mumbled. As they all walked to the dinner table, Casey subtly tripped her younger brother.

* * *

Alissa came home completely out of breath. All she wanted to do was eat her dinner and crash immediately on to her bed. As she walked through the door, she was greeted by her parents.

"Alissa!" Ryleigh exclaimed and inspected her daughter. "Good, no cuts of bruises anywhere."

"Mom, I'm perfectly fine." Alissa smiled.

"How did the fight go?" Johnny asked. "We saw the news, but we want to hear it from your perspective."

"Those robots are trouble." Alissa sighed. "They pushed us to our last breath. Casey also looked like she had a hard time with Hydra or whatever her name was."

"All that matters is that you're safe and alive." Johnny hugged her.

"One more thing: can we get better weapons?" Alissa asked. "The blasters we had didn't really put much power into our attacks. If anything, the robots practically resisted them."

"I'll go talk to Gadget-X. He should be able to come up with something." Johnny said as he walked down to the basement.

"What was your opinion of your first real fight?" Ryleigh asked. "I want to visualize that rush again."

"It was pretty intense. It was all in and...uhh...do you mind if I curse?" Alissa sheepishly asked.

"Go right ahead."

"No fucks were given." Alissa laughed. "Hey, where's Kelsey?"

"She's at the dinner table. She said that she couldn't wait for you."

"Bitch." Alissa sniggered.

"I heard that!" Kelsey shouted from the kitchen.

"Alissa!" Ryleigh exclaimed. "Don't call your sister those names! She's only eleven!"

"Mom, you know she is..."

* * *

It was late at night and Casey couldn't manage to go to sleep. She had her laptop with her and was just browsing through Youtube when her doorknob started to shake. Feeling shifty, she closed her laptop and anticipated the entrance. Though it was dark, she could make out the figure of her younger brother.

"Max! Get the hell out!" she shouted at him. "Don't make me beat the shit out of you again!"

"I'm not going to do anything..." Max mumbled. "I just...wanted to talk to you."

"Couldn't you tell I was sleeping?" she asked defensively.

"No you weren't, I heard you listening to music all the way from my room."

"Ehh..." Casey scratched the back of her head and then nodded. "Okay, tell me what you're doing here."

"I...I wanna know what it feels like to be a Power Ranger." Max admitted. "It's no fair that you are."

"Max..." Casey chuckled and then patted the side of her bed. "Come sit here."

"Okay." Max sat next to his older sister.

"To be honest, I was thinking that I needed to get this off my chest. It won't let me sleep." Casey confessed. "I can't talk to mom, dad, or Charlotte since they're all asleep. At the moment, you're all I have."

"So..." Max said. "Tell me."

"It feels really weird." Casey started. "I mean, being inside a Ranger suit is cool and all, but knowing that I could die any second is kinda scary. I like the fact that I have control over our city's fate, but I also _don't _like that fact."

"Now that you say it like that..." Max grumbled.

"I practically don't have a life." Casey groaned. "Nothing good can come out of this. All that's happened is that my teenage life has been taken away from me and now this superhero life has been reinserted in its place. It really sucks."

"No, something good _can _be taken out of it." Max started. "For one, you'll learn how to fight. Another thing is that you're putting hope back into us. All of my teachers are still kinda scared to be here after what happened fifteen years ago. You should consider yourself lucky."

"I guess I never thought about that..." Casey shrugged.

"And I forgot to mention the most important thing." Max said.

"What's that?"

"You're my hero!"

"Aw, Max!" Casey exclaimed and kissed her little brother on his cheek. Then, she slapped him as hard as she could.

"Ow!" he cried out in pain. "What was that for?"

"That was for calling me a 'fatty' earlier." Casey laughed. "Now leave."

"Wow, you need to learn to warn me next time you hit me like that." Max said and got off of her bed. "That hurt really bad!"

"Good." Casey glared at him. "Before you go, there's one more thing." she said.

"What?" Max asked and turned around.

"Love you, Maxie."

"Love you too, Case." Max half-smiled and left his sister's room.


	14. Hydra Strikes Again

**==Palisade, North Carolina, United States==**

Despite originally being in different friend groups, the five Rangers still managed to find themselves together during the school day. No matter where one Ranger went, another was always nearby. As a result, the five Rangers were gathered around Alissa's locker.

"What excuse did you give to _your _parents?" Trevor asked Danny. Since they knew Casey's and Alissa's parents knew, asking them would be useless.

"I'm taking a few martial arts classes, so I just said that I got a bit shaken up while sparring." Danny explained. "It seemed to work like a charm on them. They didn't suspect a thing."

"I mean, like, what are they supposed to suspect?" Casey asked. "The last thing they would think about is how their son is a Power Ranger."

"Well, yeah, but I'm sure it's at the back of every parent's mind." Danny shrugged. "I guess you can't just count everything out."

"Ha, my parents think I joined the football team." Caleb chuckled. "Don't they notice that I don't have a jersey?"

"Why didn't _I _use that excuse?" Trevor groaned.

"What excuse _did _you use?" Alissa asked him.

"I told my parents that I decided to stay in school for a bit longer."

"You've got to be kidding me." Casey laughed. "You do realize that we were gone until around nine at night, right?"

"Hey, I didn't know what to think of when my parents put me on the spot! You try being under pressure from a scary mother like mine and see what you say!" Trevor defended himself.

"If that's what suits you, then I can't say anything." Casey chuckled.

Finally, the bell rang and it was time for students to go to class. The Rangers waved each other goodbye as they all headed in different directions to start their school day.

* * *

Hydra made her way through Palisade's sewer system until she was absolutely certain that she could not be tracked. There, she pulled out her phone and dialed the man's number. After a bit of dialing, it finally connected.

"_Hello__?_" the man answered on the other end of the line.

"Master, this is Hydra." Hydra replied nervously. "I needed to tell you that..."

"_That you failed!_" the man shouted. Despite being an ocean away, his voice still made Hydra tremble.

"I'm sorry, master..."

"_You had one task! You couldn't even handle that!_" he continued to shout. "_I even gave you some of my top mechs!_"

"Master, I understand..."

"_If you understood then we wouldn't be having this conversation!_"

"Master, please just give me one more chance." Hydra pleaded with her boss. "I promise that I will bring the Rangers crumbling to their knees! Just supply me with a surplus amount of mechs and I will assure that the Morphers are ours."

"_Against my better judgment, I will fulfill your request._" the man sighed. "_I will have a decent sized army of them teleported to you in about half an hour._"

"Thank you master, I will not fail you."

"_You better not, or else you can go find a new job._" the man warned her.

"Thank you for putting your faith in me."

"_I will talk to you later._" the man sighed. "_That is...if you succeed._"

"I will." Hydra promised and then hung her phone up.

She sat on the dirty sewer floor and thought about a few things. Her first issue was the fact that there were five Rangers and only one Hydra. It would require tremendous backup to be able to even things out. On top of that, she had some business with the Yellow Ranger that needed finishing.

* * *

It was late afternoon and Casey, Caleb, and Trevor all had Calculus together. Since they became Rangers and didn't have any other friends in the same class, they decided it would be best if they sat together. They had a hard time trying not to fall asleep while watching their teacher present notes on the slideshow with the lights off.

"Y'know, some kids back home in Atlanta trained themselves to sleep with their eyes open." Caleb joked.

"And with good reason." Trevor agreed. "I think I need to start learning up on that, too."

"Ditto." Casey nodded. "I already know all of this stuff. Why do I have to sit through an hour-and-a-half of it every other day?"

"I don't even like this subject." Trevor complained.

"Then it's a good idea to start liking it." Casey told him. "What do you want to do after college?"

"Something computer related." Trevor answered.

"Then pay attention, it'll be useful." Casey informed him.

"Fine..." Trevor grumbled and started to take notes.

"I don't see what this class has anything to do with the Olympics." Caleb shrugged.

"The Olympics?" Casey asked. "What do you mean by the Olympics?"

"Come spring season and it'll be time for track & field. I plan on getting good enough to enter the Olympics." Caleb answered. "It's been my dream since I was little."

"Wow, that's impressive." Casey widened her eyes. "I didn't know people...aspired so high."

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked. "Don't you have high hopes of yourself?"

"Not really..." Casey mumbled.

"You have one of the highest grade point averages in the entire school!" Caleb exclaimed. "You should be looking at the top colleges!"

"That's just the problem." Casey sighed. "I don't really know what I want to do with what I know."

"That's something you should talk to your counselor about." Caleb advised her. "They'd be able to help you out."

"Yeah, about that..." Casey chuckled, thinking about Alli.

She wasn't able to explain to Caleb what she was talking about as her Morpher started to warm up. Confused, she glanced at Caleb and Trevor to see if they were feeling the same thing. They both looked up at her with the same expression and pointed to their Morphers as well. Before they could even say anything to each other, the fire alarm went off. The entire class got up and started to evacuate the school per standard procedure.

"What's going on?" Casey whispered to the boys as they walked through the halls and out of the school.

"I have no idea, but I don't have a good feeling about it." Trevor shrugged.

When the students arrived outside, they could see a chunk of the school had smoke billowing from it. Realizing that they would have to likely be called into action, the three teenagers slipped out of their class line and went behind a part of the school where nobody else was. There, they found Danny and Alissa.

"Oh, great minds think alike." Danny smiled. "You guys ready to morph?"

"What are you talking about?" Casey asked.

"Hydra is attacking!" Alissa exclaimed. As she said that, something hit her from behind. "What was that?"

Behind Alissa was a large army of mechs. Without hesitation, the Rangers got into defensive mode. After nodding to each other, they held their Morphers up.

"It's morphin' time!" they chanted in unison, morphing into their Ranger suits.

"It's only custom that you morph before you fight." Hydra stated, appearing before them. "Where did we last leave off, Yellow Ranger?" she asked Casey.

"_Hold up!_" a robotic voice buzzed through their helmets.

"What's that?" Caleb asked, grabbing the side of his helmet. "I could have sworn that was a voice inside my head?"

"That sounds like Gadget-X" Alissa answered. All of the Rangers gave her confused looks. "He's a robot that lives in my basement...uhh...just don't ask."

"_You're correct, this is Gadget-X speaking. I have developed your weapons!_" he announced.

"Sweet! Send them through." Trevor replied.

"_Weapons online!_" Gadget-X blared.

The Rangers began to glow as weapon started to materialize around them. When their weapons were delivered, they got a feel for what they had. Casey had a set of yellow dual-wield blades that resembled elephant tusks coming from a sword hilt, Alissa had a pink crossbow in which the arrows were tipped with what appeared to be horns, Trevor had a pair of red sprawling wings that emerged from his back, Caleb had two massive blue claws on both of hands hands, and Danny had a green battering ram topped off with the head of a bull.

"These are incredible!" Casey marveled her weapon. "As you were saying, Hydra?"

Hydra growled and swung her whip at Casey. The Yellow Ranger quickly placed her Tusk Blades in front of her and parried the hit, sending the whip back at Hydra. Recoiling from the self-hit, Hydra lunged at Casey.

"Yellow Ranger!" Hydra shouted and tackled Casey to the ground.

The other four Rangers ran straight into the mechs with their weapons in hand. With their new upgrades, they were able to handle the mechs in their own unique way. Alissa could sharpshoot from a safe distance with her Hornbow before the mechs could get to her, Danny could run straight in with his Bull Ram and topple powerful mechs over with little to no effort, Caleb could use his Lion Claws to slash the mechs with force strong enough to rip them apart, and Trevor could use his Red Wings to fly above them and have leverage while fighting. Things appeared to be pretty straightforward with their battle strategy.

"Look, the Power Rangers!" a student shouted and called a flock of others over to watch the battle.

"Great, we have an audience." Alissa groaned to her teammates.

"Guys, play it safe!" Trevor instructed them. "We don't want any friendly fire here!"

Casey and Hydra wrestled for power. Despite having dual-wield blades to Casey's advantage, Hydra still seemed to be on her case. The two were perfectly even in combat.

"You're going down, Yellow Ranger!" Hydra threatened her. "I failed once, and I won't fail again!"

"Yes, you _will _fail again!" Casey shouted and threw the older woman off of her. She slashed the Tusk Blades at her.

"Words can't describe the irritation I have for you, right now." Hydra grumbled.

"I would tell you the same thing, but you got me out of Calculus for the day." Casey chuckled. "No matter, you're still going to die a painful death."

"Hand over the Morphers and there won't be any dying." Hydra compromised.

"I don't think so." Casey rammed her elbow into her opponent's mask.

"Ouch!" Hydra complained and tried to recover from the hit. Casey didn't gave her a chance to as she slashed her with the Tusk Blades again. "This is really getting annoying!"

"I can keep at this all day long." Casey kept swinging and slashing. "You're no match for me."

Getting through the mechs was no problem for the four Rangers and they came back to Casey when they were done with their task. It took a while, but they were ready to help her out with Hydra.

"Is Hydra giving you some trouble?" Alissa asked.

"Let's just get this over with." Casey said.

"_You can combine all five of your weapons to form the Animal Striker!_" Gadget-X's voice broke out through the communicator.

"Then I say we do it!" Casey instructed her teammates. "Let's combine our weapons!"

The five weapons started to float about in the air. The Bull Ram took center stage as the Tusk Blades attached onto the front of it. The Red Wings flew to the top of the Bull Ram and attached to provide flying capabilities. The Hornbow took the spot in between the the Red Wings to add some range to the weapon and the Lion Claws attached to the ends of the Red Wings to add some slashing abilities.

"Let's finish this!" Casey shouted.

The Animal Striker flew itself straight into Hydra, throwing the woman straight into a brick wall. In pain, she realized that she would not be able to win the fight. She powered up her rocket boots and flew away from the scene.

When the panic ended, and the students started to disperse from the area, the Rangers were able to unmorph.

"I think we're starting to get to her." Alissa commented.

"She's getting really frustrated." Trevor agreed.

"We can use this to our advantage." Danny told them.

"Let's think about all of this next time." Casey said. "Something tells me school is canceled for the rest of the day, so let's just enjoy that perk."

The Rangers walked away from the scene of their gutsy fight together. They knew it was only the beginning, but they were confident that they could pull off the bit win.

* * *

_Just a quick author's note, if you've been following this (and No Threat) since Chapter 1, leaving a quick review would be nice. It helps me understand what I'm doing well and what I'm doing not so well and it doesn't take long to type one up._

_Thanks! :)_


	15. Father

**==Palisade, North Carolina, United States==**

Even though it had only happened once to Casey, it seemed that coming home to worried parents was a regular thing. The minute she walked through the doors with her backpack, Emma came running up to her to see if things were alright. Since her work ended before Casey's school, she was usually there to see her daughter walk in.

"Mom, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Just...just checking..." Emma replied. "You're my baby, I don't like seeing you get hurt."

"I didn't get hurt." Casey chuckled.

"Casey, you have to understand that I'm just worried."

"Mom, you also have to understand that this is going to be my life for however long they decide to attack our city." Casey smiled. "Mom, I promise, I'll be fine."

"Okay, honey." Emma hugged her daughter. "Now go help Charlotte with her homework."

"What does she need help with?" Casey asked.

"I don't know." Emma shrugged. "She was complaining about some science crap, which I'm assuming you're good at. I would help her but then you guys wouldn't be eating dinner."

"Fine, I'll help her." Casey groaned. "What's for dinner?"

"It's a surprise." Emma kissed her daughter's cheek. "Max and Charlotte wouldn't appreciate it."

"You made chicken lasagna!" Casey exclaimed, admiring her favorite dish.

"Don't ruin the surprise." Emma winked and urged Casey to help her younger sister with homework.

When her daughter was out of sight, Emma laughed as hard as she could. While she was still stressed that her daughter would have to be put through excruciating pain, she was happy that it was bringing everyone together. Casey was generally a normal teenager who distanced herself away from her parents, but the Ranger thing was pulling them all together. It felt great.

* * *

Raylan was still at work and realized that it was almost time for him to leave. Despite telling his family and close friends that he worked at an engineering firm, he was really at another Secret Ops base in the outskirts of Palisade. He quit the operation for a few years after he and Emma had their kids, but he realized that there was still unfinished business he had. There were still people out there that he needed to find. In order to accomplish that, the agency put him completely in charge of actions at Palisade.

Before leaving, he downloaded a file from his computer to his USB and then ran down to the basement. In the basement, there were two grown men sitting at the computer. Raylan walked over to them and placed his hand on the first man's shoulder.

"Did you guys perform the pinpoint yet?" Raylan asked the two men.

"I'm not picking up anything." the first man shook his head. "Chase is still trying to debug it."

"Debug isn't working." the second man, Chase, groaned.

"Take this, Noah." Raylan handed the USB to the first man, Noah.

"What's this?" Noah asked, inspecting the USB carefully.

"I think I downloaded some coordinates." Raylan told them. "Put them into the IP tracker you have."

"Okay." Noah shrugged and inserted the USB into his computer. He sifted through the program for a bit until coordinates started to display on the screen. "This says that it's being hosted in Yakmantu, Wubakistan."

"Damn it!" Raylan shouted and pounded both of his fists on Noah's desk. "Yakmantu isn't a real ciy and Wubakistan isn't a real country!"

"He's fucking with us." Chase shook his head.

"We have got to find out where this goddamn fucking piece of shit is operating from!" Raylan yelled.

"I'm picking up five different layers of IP holdup." Noah commented about the IP retrace. "If we can go through them we can ultimately find him."

"Yeah...yeah, go through with it." Raylan nodded and stood over him.

Noah clicked around and let the program go through the different IPs that were being used. It started to move through the layers, showing reroutes going through Germany, Greenland, Mongolia, Ecuador, and Russia. Russia was the last one displayed.

"Click on the Russia one..." Raylan squinted his eyes and looked at the screen. Noah nodded and followed Raylan's instructions.

"It says here that everything is spawning from Krasnoyarsk Krai, Siberia." Noah informed Raylan and Chase.

"What's this dude doing all the way in Siberia?" Chase asked.

"He was exiled from our country." Raylan told them. "Russia gave him a place to stay. Fuck, we've been on his trail for so long!"

"I don't see how we can even do a possible sting." Noah commented.

"It's hard to get a warrant for this kind of stuff. It's way too risky." Chase agreed.

"I have been chasing after his pathetic little ass for over twenty years!" Raylan shouted. "This is so frustrating!"

"How about we just call today quits and get some relaxation?" Chase suggested. "My brain is completely fried."

"I second that." Noah agreed.

"Yeah, let's call it quits." Raylan told them.

"We'll continue this tomorrow." Chase said and shut down his computer.

"I couldn't agree more." Noah powered his computer off, as well. The three men walked out of their workplace.

* * *

Raylan, who was tired beyond belief, slothed his way into his house. Everybody could tell that he was visibly tired, so they all walked over to him to see if he was okay.

"Dad, are you okay?" Max asked.

"Yeah, Max, just had a long day at work." Raylan groaned and plopped right on the couch. "Man, I need water."

"Here you go, daddy." Charlotte walked into the room with a glass of water.

"Thank you, sweetie." Raylan smiled at his youngest daughter and sipped the water. "Oh, that feels so good."

"Care to talk about it?" Emma asked and sat next to her husband.

"I'm just...I'm just really frustrated." Raylan rubbed his face.

"You can take the evening off of dropping Max at practice." Emma kissed his cheek. "You deserve it."

"No, honey, I can do it. I don't like making you work." Raylan managed to smile.

"I love you." Emma told him and walked back into the dining room.

Raylan finished the rest of his water and then tried to recline as far back into the chair as he could. The man was still out there somewhere and sending his mechs to Palisade to steal the Morphers. Father would not go down without a fight.

* * *

_Just a quick author's note, if you've been following this (and No Threat) since Chapter 1, leaving a quick review would be nice. It helps me understand what I'm doing well and what I'm doing not so well and it doesn't take long to type one up._

_Thanks! :)_


	16. Chocolate Chip Pancakes

**==Palisade, North Carolina, United States==**

The weekend came with no other attack on the city. As a result, people started to slowly shift back into their usual routine without having to worry about a chance of death. The Westbrook household was quiet as it usually is on every Saturday morning with everyone trying to sleep in late.

Raylan, on the other hand, woke up quite early in the morning. Things were still bothering him that were left unsolved. Had it really been Father sending the mechs to Palisade all along? Had he just dragged his daughter and her friends on something that was meant to be targeted at him. If so, he would never be able to forgive himself.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Emma groaned and sat up next to her husband. "It's so early in the morning."

"I know, but I'm just not tired." Raylan shrugged. "I'll be downstairs making breakfast. Is there anything special you want?"

"Pancakes would be nice." Emma smiled. "I'm going to sleep in for a little while." she said and rolled back into bed.

"Suit yourself." Raylan muttered and got himself ready.

He walked downstairs to an unsurprisingly empty house. Since the kids didn't necessarily like getting up early on weekdays for school, the weekend sleep was something that they cherished. He knew they would very much appreciate coming down to a warm homemade breakfast, so he started up the grill on the countertop.

"Pancakes it is." he mumbled to himself and started to mix the batter up.

As he prepared his family the breakfast he promised his wife, he kept on thinking about what happened yesterday. One of the perks of the house being empty was that he was free to think about anything without interference.

Several things still didn't add up well to him. Was he really in Russia? Did the proxy server lie to them when it told them so? Was he really hiding somewhere else planning a sneak attack? Raylan had known Father to be somewhat of a dominating figure. He was in charge and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. If anything, Father was persistent in tricking the Rangers.

Father had been at Raylan since the very beginning. During Raylan's college days, Father was the one responsible of organizing several on-campus kidnappings as part of a ritual. He had eluded the Rangers' grips at the end of the ordeal and seemed to have disappeared forever. Or so they thought.

Raylan finished up making the first few batches of pancakes when he heard soft footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw his youngest daughter standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Hey, Charlotte." Raylan smiled and went over to hug his daughter. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I smelled something really good and wanted to see what it was." Charlotte grinned.

"Well, I made you guys pancakes." Raylan told her.

"Pancakes!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Shhh, we'll let it be a little surprise for everyone else." Raylan winked.

"Okay, daddy." Charlotte nodded quietly. "Do I get a prize?"

"For what?" Raylan asked confusedly.

"I woke up first!"

"Fine, you can eat the first pancake." he told his daughter.

"Are they chocolate chip pancakes?" Charlotte asked. She took a seat against the counter and looked at the mix that Raylan was using.

"Why would I make chocolate chip pancakes?" Raylan chuckled.

"Because my friend in school tells me they taste delicious!" Charlotte beamed.

"Here, I'll tell you what. How about we make this first batch of pancakes plain and then we throw in some chocolate chips later on?" he offered his daughter.

"Yay!" Charlotte celebrated.

"But you're going to have to do me a favor." Raylan told her. "I'm going to need you to go into the pantry and see if we even have any chocolate chips."

Charlotte walked over to the pantry door and slowly opened it. She scanned the shelves and looked around until she pulled a box off. After reading it and shaking it for a bit, she could tell they were what she was looking for.

"I think I found it." Charlotte said and walked over to Raylan with the box.

"Good job!" Raylan exclaimed. "How's about we throw them in?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

As Charlotte was helping her father with the pancakes, they heard some more footsteps. They both turned towards the stairs to see a tired and groggy Casey slowly making her way down.

"What's going on down here?" she asked. "I'm trying to get some shut-eye. And what's that delicious smell?"

"Daddy is making chocolate chip pancakes!" Charlotte hopped up and down.

"Way to ruin the surprise..." Raylan mumbled to himself.

"Chocolate chip pancakes!?" Casey's eyes suddenly sprung open and she ran over to the counter. "I want chocolate chip pancakes!"

"I kinda promised Charlotte that she would get the first set." Raylan scratched his head. "But at least you get them before Max or your mom can."

"I'm fine with that." Casey smiled. "As long as you made them right."

"Hey, I've never made these things before." Raylan defended himself. "You guys are my guinea pigs for now."

The three of them were talking amongst themselves quietly until Max and Emma started to make their way downstairs. They weren't surprised to find Raylan and the girls down there through all the commotion they could hear going on upstairs. Soon, they took their seats against the counter as well. Raylan handed them all plates and let Charlotte and Casey have the first bites.

"These are actually really good!" Casey admired and swallowed her food. "My compliments to the chef!"

"Thank you, Casey." Raylan smiled.

"Oh no, I meant Charlotte." Casey stuck her tongue out at her dad.

"Thank you, Casey." Charlotte smirked, mimicking her father.

"Oh, you unappreciative kids." Raylan joked.

For once, the family could sit and enjoy quality family time together on a weekend. With things still pushing them around in the background, it was great to finally get a break. Raylan decided it was best not to think about Father or anything of that sort until a later time. Now, it was time for him to spend with his family and appreciate the people he had around him.

* * *

_Just a quick author's note, if you've been following this (and No Threat) since Chapter 1, leaving a quick review would be nice. It helps me understand what I'm doing well and what I'm doing not so well and it doesn't take long to type one up._

_Thanks! :)_


	17. Biology Help

**==Palisade, North Carolina, United States==**

The weekend came and went like it always did and everybody was back in school again. Luckily, the Rangers could enjoy an attack-free weekend with Hydra's antics seemingly dormant. Like every other day, the halls of Palisade High School were bustling with students just hanging around the lockers. The Rangers started to make a group visit to Casey's locker somewhat of a ritual at this point.

"Man, I'm glad we got a weekend to blow off steam." Caleb started the conversation.

"You're right, it was great not having to deal with any robot pests." Danny nodded.

"Can we all just appreciate the fact that we're alive and back in school like normal students?" Trevor asked.

"I second that." Casey agreed.

The bell rang and the entire group dispersed, leaving just Casey and Alissa. Casey noticed a weird look on Alissa's face.

"Is everything okay?" Casey asked her best friend.

"Yeah, it's just..." Alissa looked off in another direction.

"It's just what?"

"I...I don't know..."

"Wait a minute." Casey smirked and looked back at Danny, who was walking over to class. "I knew it!"

"Casey, stop!" Alissa exclaimed.

"Don't even lie to me." Casey crossed her arms. "I know you do."

"Maybe a little..." Alissa confessed.

"No, it's just 'maybe a little'." Casey put emphasis on the last three words.

"Fine, I think...I think I'm crushing on him." Alissa admitted with a pout. "But you can't tell anybody!"

"Don't worry, your secret is locked up with me." Casey zipped her lips.

"Thanks, Casey..." Alissa smiled embarrassedly.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" Casey suggested.

"Hey, we're getting late for class." Alissa pointed at the clock. "I'm going to head off."

Casey chuckled and shook her head. Alissa had a shell as hard as diamond, but she was sure she could crack through. The two girls split up and headed off to class.

* * *

Despite being awkward for the first few days, Casey started to like her AP Biology class. Wyatt was barely passing the class with a low D while Casey rocked the show with an A+. It made her feel good knowing that the boy who toyed with her heart was crumbling down.

Ms. Kiffin handed out the next batch of graded quizzes and placed Casey's and Wyatt's at their table. Casey looked at hers and accepted the 100% while she glanced over and noticed that Wyatt had a 52%. Feeling somewhat bad, she sighed.

"Listen, Wyatt, if you really need any help in this class..." Casey told him.

"It's fine." Wyatt defended his grade. "It's a lot higher than my other classes."

"Wyatt, really, you shouldn't be doing this to yourself. It's not healthy."

"Does it really look like any of this matters to me?" he asked. "I'm only taking this class because my parents made me."

"Do they know what your grades are like?"

"They know that I practically have straight D's." Wyatt put his head down.

"Why would they make you take an AP class if they knew you were pretty much failing your others?" Casey tilted her head in question.

"I'm not failing! I'm just doing really bad..."

"Do you want to go to college?" Casey asked.

"I'd like to." Wyatt shrugged. "But my grades are so fucking low that I doubt I'll be able to go anywhere."

Casey put her hand on her mouth and thought about it for a minute. Sure, he was an asshole to her at one point, but she hated seeing someone in so much stress. Against her better judgment, she knew that she had to help him out. Nobody should be mentally beaten up this much.

"How about I help you learn some of this stuff?" Casey suggested.

"It's okay..." Wyatt shook his head. "I'll live."

"No, I'm going to meet you in the library after school. You _better _be there." Casey told him sternly.

"O-okay." Wyatt agreed with a scared tone in his voice. "I-I'll be there."

"Good." Casey nodded. "And bring your textbooks. I'm going to prepare you for the next test."

* * *

Lunchtime rolled around and Casey and Alissa made their way over to their usual lunch table with all of their girl friends. As they took their seats, Trevor slowly followed and took a seat next to Casey.

"Um, what are _you _doing here?" one of the girls asked before sticking her tongue out at Trevor.

"I'm just sitting with my friends..." Trevor defended himself awkwardly.

"And what makes you think you can be here?" she asked him.

"Relax, it's okay." Casey told her. "He's cool."

"Whatever." her friend said and continued to eat her food.

"So what's going on in your life?" Alissa asked Casey.

"Well, I'm starting to tutor Wyatt afterschool." she told her.

"After what he did to you last time?" Trevor asked. "Are you sure about this?"

"It's not a date or anything. He's just doing awful in AP Biology and I'm actually starting to feel bad for him. I feel like everybody needs a chance to get a good grade." Casey explained.

"While you're at it, can you help me out with calculus?" Trevor asked.

"I don't mind." Casey nodded.

"Why don't we just make this a study session?" Alissa suggested. "I can gather a few other people who really need help in my classes and we can just run something from there."

"And we can bring Caleb and Danny, too." Trevor said. "It'll be pretty cool."

"Nice, so a groupwide study session in the library?" Casey asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Trevor gave them a thumbs up.

"I'm all for it." Alissa seconded it.

"Okay, meet us there after school. Don't be late and let's hope we don't have a surprise visit from Hydra." Casey told them.

* * *

_Just a quick author's note, if you've been following this (and No Threat) since Chapter 1, leaving a quick review would be nice. It helps me understand what I'm doing well and what I'm doing not so well and it doesn't take long to type one up._

_Thanks! :)_


	18. Hydra's Third Chance

**==Palisade, California, United States==**

By the end of the school day, all five of the Power Rangers were able to gather groups of students to take to the library. Since Casey was the smartest out of all of them, they elected her to be the study group leader, much to her dismay. When everybody had gathered around one long conjoined table, Casey began the discussion.

"So I take it that you're all here because you want to get a better edge on your classes, right?" Casey asked and watched everybody nod. "While I can't do your homework for you, I can definitely help you understand what your teachers want you to do."

"Does that mean you can start teaching me Biology?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, I can teach you Biology. Also, I have Alissa, Danny, Caleb, and Trevor over here who are more than willing to help you with whatever you'd like help with." Casey answered.

"Cool." Wyatt nodded and pulled out his textbook.

Pretty soon, everybody started to get busy on their homework. The Power Rangers were busy helping everyone in whichever way they could. Even though Casey didn't really want to do this at first, it warmed her heart up to know that people wanted her help. They looked up to her. They _needed _her.

Casey had always been one of the most popular girls in school, but that tag came along with her looks more than her intelligence. Despite the fact that the entire school knew she was one of the smartest girls there, they valued what she looked like more than anything. Guys drooled over her equally as much as they drooled over Alissa and she eventually got tired of it. She wanted to start a new reputation in school and being a tutor was something that definitely helped out her cause.

As they were studying hard, Alli walked into the library. She overheard some students talking about what Casey organized and wanted to come see it firsthand. She walked over behind the younger girl and tapped her back. Casey turned around a bit shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Casey asked, somewhat surprised.

"I'm just checking up on everything." Alli smiled. "I'm proud of you."

"Really?" Casey asked.

"You're doing the right thing." Alli said. "Anyways, I'll be back in my office. If you ever need anything, just drop by."

"Will do." Casey nodded and watched Alli leave the library.

"What was that about?" Trevor turned and asked Casey.

"Oh, nothing, she just wanted to see how everything was going on." Casey shrugged.

"Why did she say she was proud of you?" Trevor asked.

"It's nothing...really."

The large group of students continued to work on their homework together in the library. For the Rangers, it felt good to help their people in more ways than one. For Casey, it was a great sign of redemption.

* * *

**==Krasnoyarsk Krai, Siberia, Russian Federation==**

Hydra cautiously made her way back to Father's shed in the Siberian tundra. She had failed not once, but twice, something that Father was not very tolerant of. Expecting to be berated harshly in front of her partners, she cowered as she walked inside.

"I was expecting you." Father said as he stood behind the door. "Come inside, let's have a talk."

"As you wish, master." Hydra mumbled and followed him inside.

"You promised me that you would destroy them and acquire their Morphers!" Father shouted. "You failed me yet again!"

"Father, they're not as easy to fight off as you think they are!" Hydra defended herself. "Please, give me another chance..."

"Why should I?" Father asked and crossed his arms.

"You know very well that the Rangers aren't easy to beat." Hydra told him. "Hell, you even _ran away _from them twenty years ago when they caught up to you."

"Times have changed, Hydra." Father said. "That group of Rangers was experienced and knew what they were doing. It's obvious that they got too old to fight and passed these Morphers down to a new set of teenagers. An _inexperienced _set of teenagers."

"Yes, but this inexperienced group also has the use of new weapons, something that you didn't have to go against when you were fighting them off. They only had mere blasters and their minds at the time."

"But I had to go against _eight _of them, you're up against _five_." Father told her.

"Yes, and those eight managed to dismantle your entire society. They left you begging for another chance."

"What are you trying to say?" Father asked.

"I'm asking you to give me another chance." Hydra said. "I'm asking you to power me up with a weapon so powerful that the Rangers would have to beg on their knees for mercy."

"Hydra..." Father sighed. "Fine, I will do as you wish. But if you fail me again, I _will _replace you." he warned her.

"Thank you." she bowed to him.

"Come, follow me to the basement. I have something I'm sure you'd like."

* * *

**==Palisade, California, United States==**

Casey made her way back home after an extremely tiresome afterschool study session. While it felt great enlightening the other students with knowledge, it was extremely tiring. She took a deep breath of relief and plopped on the couch. Emma made her way into the living room and found her daughter lying there.

"I heard about what you did in school, today." Emma said.

"About what?" Casey asked.

"You helped tutor some kids." Emma told her. "I'm proud of you." she sat next to her daughter and kissed her cheek.

"It's honestly the least I could do." Casey replied. "Wait a minute...how did you hear about it?"

"Your counselor called, and I'm sure you know how we're in touch." Emma answered.

"Yeah, it was kinda a given based on the watch she was wearing." Casey chuckled.

"But I'm really proud of you, Casey. You're actually making decent use of those brains."

"Now if only I could use those brains to beat Hydra..." Casey sighed.

"Don't let that get to your head." Emma reassured her daughter. "Back when we were Rangers, we just let the attacks happen until we finally got our chance to lay a hit. Trust me, it's very effective in the long run."

"I hope you're right, mom."

"Trust me, I am." Emma smiled. "Now go get some rest, you look like you need it."

"Yeah, this honestly feels like I came back from soccer practice." Casey chuckled. "I'll be upstairs in my bed if you need me."


	19. Finish The Job

**==Palisade, North Carolina, United States==**

Friday finally came to the Rangers as they realized a long time had passed since there was an attack on the city. Like always, they were in school trying to get ready for classes to start for the day. They gathered around Casey's locker a few minutes before it was time for the bell to ring.

"Are we gonna do that library thing again?" Caleb asked. "It was kinda cool and I think I got everything studied up for my Chemistry test today."

"Yeah, it's honestly the most beneficial thing ever." Alissa agreed. "Could you please do it again, Casey?"

"I'll think about it." Casey answered. "It's kinda taxing on me, but it's pretty fun. If I'm feeling up to it then I'll just let you guys know."

"Sweet! I need that A in Chemistry." Caleb pumped his fist. He groaned when he noticed the clock. "I promised my teacher that I'd show up a bit early to review on the board. I'll see you guys later!" he exclaimed before walking off.

"I hear there's a winter sports interest meeting this morning before classes and I think I wanna go check it out." Danny said and walked off behind Caleb.

"My class is on the other side of the school, so I'll also leave." Alissa said and walked off in the other direction.

This left just Casey and Trevor outside Casey's locker. While she didn't mind him, she still felt a bit uncomfortable around him. She knew that he understood she didn't want anything more than just a friendship, but she didn't know what he thought about.

"So..." Casey said and glanced in other directions. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing much." Trevor shrugged and pointed at her dress. "That yellow dress looks pretty on you." he complimented her.

"Trevor..." Casey groaned.

"Sorry, just pointing out the obvious." he defended himself. "It really does look pretty on you."

"Well, thanks." Casey smiled a bit.

"I don't see why you can't see yourself as attractive." Trevor told her. "I'm not trying to be creepy or anything, but you're fucking gorgeous."

"It's not the fact that I'm not attractive, it's just the fact that I don't like being labeled as attractive." Casey shrugged.

"Why not?"

"It's just something really airheaded to do. I mean, I care how I look and all, but there's more to a girl than just her looks." Casey said. "I don't like how people follow me or Alissa around just because of the way we look."

"Yeah, I understand, it's kind of shallow." Trevor said.

As they stood around, their Morphers started to warm up. Knowing very well what this meant, they quickly crouched behind a wall and looked at each other.

"Do we really have to do this?" Trevor asked with a groan.

"Yeah, let's go." Casey whispered and pulled him to the door by his shoulder.

When they ran outside, they saw Hydra standing on the other side of the door. The teenagers held their Morphers up in defensive stances.

"So we meet again." Hydra hissed.

"Where are your robots?" Trevor asked. "Were they too scared to show up or something?"

"I could say the same about your friends." Hydra crossed her arms.

"It's morphin' time!" the two teenagers shouted and let their Ranger suits materialize around them.

"They say the third time's the charm." Hydra smirked. "Bring it on!"

Trevor and Casey rushed at Hydra, who seemed to take the hit. When they bounced off her, they realized that she hadn't felt any pain. They looked up at her to see her smirking.

"Surprised?" she asked the two. "I'd like to send a few thanks to the creator of _this_." she snapped her fingers and let a large metal suit surround her.

"What are you doing?" Casey asked.

"I'm just taking care of business here." Hydra answered and felt the power of her new metal suit.

"Tusk Blades!" Casey shouted and called upon her weapons.

"Red Wings!" Trevor shouted and followed suit.

With their new weapons, the two Rangers ran straight for Hydra again. Instead of using her body to push, Casey placed force on her blades. This created an extra barrier to push Hydra back. Trevor, on the other hand, took the skies to fend off Hydra.

"You Rangers have no idea what you're doing!" Hydra hissed. "My new weapon renders me unbeatable!"

"That's what you said last time!" Casey exclaimed and leaped onto Hydra's machine head. She used her Tusk Blades to help wrap herself around it.

"Get off of me!" Hydra flung her arms around wildly.

"I don't think so." Trevor said and latched onto Hydra's backside.

"You're nothing without an army." Casey told her.

"Oh, is that so?" Hydra asked. "I thought you might have called for one."

On her command, several mechs appeared out of nowhere around the battlefield. Casey and Trevor took defense as they noticed that they were slowly outnumbered.

"Where are the others?" Trevor asked and roosted on the ground.

"We're right here!" Caleb shouted and led the other three into battle, morphed. "Sorry, it's not easy getting an excuse to dip out of class."

"You guys are just in time." Casey said. "You four take the mechs, I have some unfinished business with Hydra."

All of the Rangers apart from Casey ran headfirst into the army of mechs. Casey, instead, faced off against Hydra. She walked over to the older woman and looked up to her.

"Any last words?" Casey asked.

"I think it should be me asking you that." Hydra laughed.

"Someone's cocky." Casey groaned and lunged for Hydra's feet. She kicked her legs and knocked the Yellow Ranger off.

"You're some pest." Hydra mumbled.

She snapped her fingers through the metal suit and the mechs started to circulate around her. The five Rangers grouped together and watched they all run into Hydra. Their metal bodies slowly started to become one with Hydra's suit until a massive robot stood where Hydra once was.

"How do you like me now?"


	20. Animal Engine Megazord

_I quote my other story here:_

_"S__orry for the long time with no update! Like I said before, spring sports season has started and I have practice pretty much every weekday until night. It'll be weekends when I can finally update my story. :("_

_Anyways, on with the story!_

* * *

**==Palisade, North Carolina, United States==**

The Rangers looked up as all of the mechs started to assemble themselves around Hydra. She appeared to be in the cockpit of this new giant metal monster. This was certainly something that hadn't ever seen or expected.

"Guys, I think we have a problem." Danny gulped.

"You think?" Casey asked. "She's as tall as a fucking skyscraper!"

"How are we ever going to take that thing out?" Caleb asked in a shudder. "It's going to destroy the entire city!"

"_Hold on, Rangers!_" Gadget-X's voice cried out over the intercom. "_There is something I have that can help!_"

"What are you talking about?" Casey asked through the communicator.

"_Not too long ago, your father and I helped engineer some Zords!_" he announced. "_Just call them in and see what I'm talking about!_"

"Okay then." Casey said and looked to the sky. "Zords!" she shouted.

"_I only have one rule with them._" Gadget-X said. "_Don't destroy the city!_"

Before the Rangers' eyes appeared a set of five large machines. The smallest one floated in the sky and appeared to be a jet in the shape of a Red Falcon, which seemed to be for Trevor. Two racecars that took the identities of a Blue Lion and a Pink Rhino were identical in size and shape to each other and were obviously meant for Caleb and Alissa, respectively. The next biggest was a long train that took the form of a Green Bull meant for Danny. Finally, the largest was a tank that took the form of a Yellow Elephant, meant for Casey.

"Do we get in these things?" Alissa asked.

"I guess so." Trevor shrugged. "I can't see us doing anything else with them."

"How do we even jump in?" Casey asked.

"_Funny you ask._" Gadget-X said over the intercom.

When he finished his sentence, the five Rangers were whirred from the ground into the cockpits of their individual Zords. After giving themselves a few seconds to regain consciousness of their surroundings, they gripped the controls.

"So do we drive these or what?" Casey asked from the cockpit of her Elephant Tank.

"I don't know about you, but I'm having fun with this thing!" Trevor exclaimed from the cockpit of his Falcon Jet. "How many kids my age can say that they fly a jet that looks like a falcon?"

"Let's get to the task here." Danny said from his cockpit. "We have to take Hydra out before she can get the city!"

"I'm on it!" Trevor shouted.

He flew his Falcon Jet around and shot lasers from his jet's gun at Hydra. The shots were able to stagger her a bit as she tried to recoil from the hits. Before she was able to stand up straight again, Danny drove his Bull Train around her legs and knocked her into a field of grass.

"Nailed it!" Danny exclaimed and pumped his fist.

"You pests! You ruin everything!" Hydra complained and stood her mech up again.

"Our turn!" Caleb and Alissa shouted in unison as they drove their Lion and Rhino Racers straight into each of Hydra's mech's feet.

"No!" Hydra shouted and fell to the grass again. "Stop it!"

"Not until I get my turn!" Casey laughed and fired a powerful shot from Elephant Tank. The shot hit Hydra's mech straight in the chest and knocked it down for a third time.

"I'm much larger than you, though." Hydra said and hulked over the Zords. "This time it's _personal_."

"_Don't let her get the best of you!_" Gadget-X shouted through the communicators.

"So what do you want us to do?" Casey asked.

"_You guys can combine your Zords! Press that big red button in your cockpits simultaneously!_"

The Rangers nodded and pressed the red button that was in each of their cockpits. Their Zords lifted into the sky and started to shift around a bit.

"What's going on?" Casey asked.

**==Megazord Formation Begins==**

The five Zords all lift into the sky and hover around each other. Casey's Elephant Tank Zord takes its place in the middle and shifts its parts around so that it forms most of the chest. Notches come out in the bottom, sides, and the top for legs, arms, and the head to attach. Trevor's Falcon Jet loses its wings as its body shifts around to form most of the head of the Zord. The wings reattach at the back of the Elephant Zord to provide flight capabilities. Caleb's Lion Racer and Alissa's Rhino Racer shift around and form the left and right arms, respectively. Finally, Danny's Bull Train folds in half in two parts and reattaches as legs. The Rangers shout: "Animal Engine Megazord!"

**==Megazord Formation Ends==**

"This is incredible!" Danny said as he got a feel for the controls.

"Tell me about it!" Trevor agreed. "Now let's take this bitch down!"

The Rangers fumbled the controls together until they were able to find a rhythm. It was evident that it was hard for them to be able to press the controls together in synch as they slowly moved the Animal Engine Megazord over to Hydra.

"You guys look so clunky!" Hydra taunted. "This should make it easier!"

"No it shouldn't!" Trevor said and punched Hydra with the combined forced of the other Rangers. "Okay, we have got to work on our synch."

"I don't think so!" Hydra said and punched back. Fortunately for both parties, the metal bodies prevented the actual people inside from being hurt. As a result, they couldn't actually feel the pain that their robots were going through.

"How do we know when this thing starts to break down?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know, just keep punching." Casey said and had the Megazord tackle Hydra's mech to the ground. "Let's finish this!" she shouted.

The Animal Engine Megazord put both its fists in the air and plunged it straight at Hydra's mech. The mech started to spark up as the Rangers moved their Megazord off. Hydra hit the eject button and flew out of the cockpit before her mech exploded into flames. The Rangers teleported out of their cockpit, sent the Megazords back, and unmorphed when they agreed that nobody was watching.

"That was mad crazy." Caleb said and looked at the destruction beside him.

"Okay, there's a lot we need to work on." Casey told her team. "We were lucky that Hydra was also new to her mech. I'm sure in the future, we won't be that lucky."

"I agree." Trevor nodded. "We need to perfect our synch."

"Maybe there's a way we can divide up the labor?" Danny suggested.

"I don't know, but right now we better get to school before the teachers catch us out here." Alissa said.

The Rangers nodded and headed back into the building. They would let the fire department take care of the destruction as they slipped back into their roles as students.


	21. Quasimodo

**==Palisade, North Carolina, United States==**

Things settled down after the final attack on the city by Hydra. After the Rangers came together to build their Megazord, Hydra was shown a message of their true power. As a result, even Father saw that the Rangers were not a force to be reckoned with.

This gave the Rangers a bit of time to enjoy their weekend. Luckily, the attacks had been fortunate enough to happen during the working week, giving them a few days to enjoy to themselves. The one thing that they wanted above all was just some time to chill out.

Trevor was the most bored out of all the Rangers during the weekend. Since he was generally one of the kids at school who no one really cared about, he didn't have very much to do. He was thankful above all to be a Power Ranger and at least start to associated with people he had high opinions of. He didn't have a single problem with any of them and was very thankful to be put through the challenges with them.

When he woke up in the morning, he actually felt like he had something to do. Even though he knew that Casey didn't share mutual feelings with him, he still wanted to do his best to impress her. If this meant pushing himself everyday to be a better person, he would do it. In his eyes, she was the most perfect girl in the world. If it meant anything to either of them, he just wanted to hang out with her and get to know her as a person.

He picked up his phone and sent her a quick text message. "_wats up?_" his text asked. He sat up in his bed and waited anxiously for a reply from her.

"_nothing much, wbu?_" Casey asked back. Trevor did his best to fight back a smile as he thought of a reply.

"_just woke up and im kinda bored :/_" he told her.

"_wanna hang or something then? im not havin too much fun here either_" Casey texted back to him.

He couldn't believe his eyes as he read the text message again and again. Casey Westbrook actually wanted to hang out with him? This was a chance that he couldn't lose out on!

"_yeah sure where?_" Trevor asked. Luckily for him, text messages could contain excitement as Trevor didn't want the blonde girl to know how much he exploded inside.

"_ehh idk so java house?_" Casey asked. Hell, anything was fine for Trevor.

"_sure ill be there in 45 mins_" Trevor told her and hopped out of his bed to get ready. He had forty-five minutes to dress and impress.

* * *

Trevor got to the Java House a few minutes late and wasn't surprised to find Casey already sitting at a high pub table by the window. He had to get a good look at her in her denim jacket, yellow flowery dress, Uggs boots, and golden bottom curled hair. He couldn't believe that a girl like her was actually willing to take time out of her day to hang out with a guy like him. He slowly walked over to the table and took a seat.

"You're a bit late." Casey smirked and took a sip out of her coffee. "I already took the liberty to get myself a cappuccino."

"I'm not too keen on the coffee anyways." Trevor chuckled. "I came for the friendship."

"I'm so glad you texted me." Casey smiled. "I literally had nothing to do for the entire day. At least we can do something."

"Yeah, I don't think I was really planning on anything else myself, either." Trevor admitted. He watched as she took another sip out of her coffee. The way she put her mouth to the brim of the cup was too cute for him to handle. He couldn't help himself from chuckling a bit.

"What's so funny?" Casey smirked. "Making fun of the way I drink coffee?"

"Of course!" Trevor teased her.

"Well, what's wrong with it?" Casey asked. "I'll admit that it's a bit too hot, but it's tasty!"

"I can feel that coffee burn your tongue just by looking at your face."

"Two can play at that game, then." Casey chuckled. "Let's see how you handle this." she said and pushed her drink in front of him.

"You want me to...?" Trevor asked and looked at her drink. He couldn't believe that the girl of his dreams wanted him to take a sip out of _her _coffee. Was this real life? "If you say so." Trevor shrugged and took a sip out of Casey's coffee. He widened his eyes and immediately put it down.

"And?" Casey crossed her arms and asked.

"That was...that was really hot." Trevor agreed.

"Told you so!" Casey laughed loudly and stuck her tongue out at him.

Things were going great for the pair and they were genuinely having a good time together. Casey got a chance to breathe outside of her home and Trevor got a chance to actually hang out with her, so it worked well for both parties. That was until their Morphers started to warm. The two glared at each other and then groaned in unison.

"We know the drill." Casey sighed and got up.

"Right after you." Trevor said and followed her out the door.

When the two were out of public vision, they quickly hid behind the Java House as they tried to spot what they were dealing with. Unable to actually see anything, they gave each other confused looks.

"Do you see anything out of the ordinary?" Casey asked.

"Not anywhere nearby." Trevor shrugged. "I don't get it, nothing seems to be wrong."

"Are you sure about that?" a deep male voice asked and approached the two. He was very intimidating looking in a black and blue metal suit.

"Who...who are you?" Casey asked and cowered behind Trevor.

"They call me Quasimodo." the man said and pulled a ray gun out. "Surrender those Morphers or pay the price."


	22. Help From the Past

**==Palisade, North Carolina, United States==**

"Come and get 'em." Trevor taunted Quasimodo. "It's morphin' time!" he shouted and lunged at their new opponent.

"Well, that was fast." Casey shrugged. "It's morphin' time!"

Casey morphed into the Yellow Ranger and followed Trevor into the fight with Quasimodo. Since it was two-on-one, the Rangers had the technical upper hand. Despite being outnumbered, Quasimodo still knew how to fight.

"Father said you guys weren't to be messed around with." Quasimodo said to himself and fired a few shots out of his ray gun. One of the shots hit Trevor and knocked him back.

"Trevor!" Casey exclaimed and ran at Quasimodo. "Tusk Blades!" she called out and summoned her weapons.

"So you go straight to the hand-to-hand combat, I see." Quasimodo said and pressed a button on his ray gun, turning into a double-sided plasma sword. "Two can play at that game!"

"We'll see how you match up against your words." Casey said and swung her blades at the older man.

Quasimodo, like Casey, was bred to fight. He had been in training for his entire life, which led up to Father hiring him for a high price. If there was one thing he would not do, it was lose. He had never lost in any sort of conflict before, and he would not lose to a teenage girl.

"My, my...you're keeping me on my feet, child." Quasimodo complimented Casey's fighting style.

"Call me a child one more time and I'll show you why I most definitely am not!" Casey shouted and kicked her opponent in the gut. "I took Hydra out and I can take you out the same way!"

"I've got your back!" Trevor shouted and ran up to the swordfight.

"Stand back, I can take him on!" Casey warned her teammate.

"Someone seems a little bit too confident...or is that cockiness?" Quasimodo asked.

"Haven't you seen _Star Wars_?" Casey asked and kicked Quasimodo in the gut again. "Darth Maul loses to Obi Wan the same way I'm about to destroy you."

She sliced both of her blades at Quasimodo's abdomen and sent sparks flying out of his armor. Luckily for him, he had that protecting him from Casey's blades actually cutting into his skin. He staggered back from the force of her hit.

"That was...powerful." he admitted. "You caught me off guard, Yellow Ranger."

"Now leave!" Casey shouted at him. "Or I'll make you regret your stay."

"Ha, you think you can scare me off?" Quasimodo stood back up. "I've only just arrived, I still have much to tour in this marvelous city!"

Before either party had a chance to lay an attack, three figures ran over to them from the distance. It wasn't long before they could see that it was Caleb, Danny, and Alissa running over to help their teammates. The three other Rangers stood behind Casey in their Ranger suits.

"Who's this guy?" Caleb asked. "And what's his problem with you two?"

"My name is Quasimodo, child." Quasimodo bowed. "And I was sent here to destroy the five of you. By the way, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"I don't know whose acquaintance you made but you're goin' down!" Caleb stood in a defensive stance.

"Good one." Quasimodo nodded before snapping his fingers. "Mechs, take these three new Rangers out! I'll deal with the Red and Yellow Rangers personally..."

At the snap of his fingers, mechs started to appear around the Rangers. The large army of them went straight for Alissa, Danny, and Caleb while Quasimodo stood guard in anticipation for an attack from either Trevor or Casey.

"You do realize that you just surrendered your city to me, correct?" Quasimodo asked.

"We didn't surrender jack shit to you!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Oh, someone here likes to talk tough?" Quasimodo chuckled.

"Stand back, Trevor." Casey stood in front of the Red Ranger. "I think I can take him on."

Casey swung her Tusk Blades at Quasimodo again and held him off. He realized that he was being outmatched in melee so he switched his dual swords back into a ray gun. He charged up several shots and fired them at Casey. Luckily, she was able to parry then away with her blades. She spun them around in celebration.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that." Casey taunted.

Back over in the main part of the city, the mechs were outnumbering the Ranger trio. While the Rangers knew how to take the mechs on, there was a certain number before they started to become too much. Alissa fired a few shots from her Hornbow before taking cover behind some rubble.

"The city's taking a beating!" she shouted out to Danny and Caleb, who were positioned behind a stationary van.

"We can't really do much else! There are too many of them!" Danny shouted back.

"We need backup!" Caleb exclaimed.

"And where do you think we can find that backup?" Danny asked. "We don't really know anyone who can help us out here."

"Don't worry, we got your back." a male voice said from behind the pair. Danny and Caleb turned around to see a Red and Pink Power Ranger with Egyptian themed Ranger suits and a Blue Ranger with a shark themed Ranged suit.

"Who are you guys?" Caleb asked.

"I'm Chase and these two are Alli and Noah." the Red Ranger pointed to the Pink and Blue ones, respectively. "Alli is one of your school's counselors, but right now she's doubling as a Power Ranger. Anyways, we thought you could use some help here."

"Uh, yeah, that'd be cool." Caleb nodded.

"So you guys are having trouble taking these oversized garbage cans out, I see?" the Pink Ranger, Alli, asked with a thick British accent.

"Don't worry, we've dealt with pests far more annoying in the past. This isn't anything that we can't handle." Noah said. "You guys take cover and let us take the offense. If we need to fall back, you guys kick in. Does that sound good to you?"

"Um, sure." Danny shrugged. "We don't really do strategy well."

"Then it's a good thing we're here."


End file.
